Harry Potter Spinoff
by reimihara21
Summary: HP in a whole new twisted way. this is hp in my charc. POV and its in 3rd person with my own twist with animes and some movies plus a lot of pairings. looking for a dif HP stry mine might be it.main pairings. dm/oc, hp/oc. enjoy! M stuff later.
1. Dinner Surprises Pt1

* * *

**Dinner Surprises Pt. 1 Chap.1**

**This is a HP fic from ALL the books and YES I SAID ALL! The plot is mine as well as my characters and the HP story belongs to J.K Rowling. The movies and animes that are going to be in here don't belong to me either. They belong to their respected owners and I'll let you all know whom they belong to. This is my first time posting so plz no flames and sry if it sux.. oh some characters will be OOC. There will be some Japanese and Tagalog in here and I'll translate at the end ok.**

**Disclaimer: I own my plot and my characters. The HP characters and story belong to J.K Rowling. The animes and movies belong to their respected owners. Thank you and enjoy!**

**Rating: M for language**

**Pairings: well I won't spoil it. For now the two pairings I will reveal are DracoxOC and HarryxOC. There's a lot of pairings in this story. ;;;**

**Summary: it's basically the same storyline of Harry Potter except with my twist in it and I go through all the books and mainly through my characters' prospective. Enjoy and no flames plz**

* * *

­It was a cold August morning. The sky still dark. Sitting up in her bed, Krisashley looked at her ceiling. I didn't know it was this cold in London. Her twin sister, Kyzl was still asleep. It was six in the morning, though it felt like four. Unable to fall asleep, Krisashley got out of bed quietly and went to the kitchen. The mansion felt cold, as if there had been snow. She walked down the stairs and saw her parents awake.

"Why you up early dear? Here have some breakfast." Christine, motioning for her daughter to sit. "Kyzl still sleeping?"

"Yeah, since when does she wake up early?" shrugging her shoulders.

"You were saying?" Kyzl stood there with her arms crossed, tapping her foot and glaring at her sister.

"Hi sis. Good morning and I'm sorry?" she said trying to make herself look innocent.

Kyzl sat next to their father. Everyone ate in silence. The only sound that was heard was food being chewed and utensils touching the plates. The silence was broken by Bengie.

"Dear, we're going to be late. You know how the minis-"

"Yes dear, I know." interrupting Bengie. "We'll see you before supper." she smiled and left alongside her husband. Now the two girls sat and stared at their empty plates.

"So, what now?" Krisashley asked.

"Dunno, Audition?" Kyzl said looking at her sister.

"Ok, but lets wash the dishes first."

"No! I'm lazy!" Kyzl whined.

"I'll do it, Miss Gallardo." a house elf said walking towards the two girls. "My name is Momo and I will wash the dishes Miss.

Both looked at Momo when she was washing the dishes. Then Kyzl ran upstairs to grab both their laptops. Krisashley went into the living room to watch TV while waiting for her sister. A few minutes later, Kyzl arrived in the living room; both laptops in hand and set it on the table.

"So wanna play now?" she asked a little out of breath.

"Sure. Still got the energy for it?"

"You bet I do and I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"We'll see about that." and Krisashley smirked evilly at her sister.

At first Kyzl was whining and rubbing her victories in her sister's face.

"Ha, that's like five times in a row that I beat you!" Kyzl was pointing at her sister and acting proud.

"Good job on beating me. Let's see if I can break your winning streak." Krisashley looked at her sister seriously.

"Ok."

Before both could start playing again, Krisashley's phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Hi dear, I just want you to know that the Malfoys are coming over tonight." Christine said happily. Krisashley groaned.

"Ok, what time are they coming?" Krisashley said in a monotone voice.

"They should be there when we come home so around 6. Love you and, oh don't forget to check the mail." and she hung up.

"Kae, the Malfoys are coming for dinner tonight. Oh and get the-" Krisashley was cutoff by an owl pecking at the dining room window. Kyzl opened the window and a brown owl dropped a letter and flew off. After closing the window, Kyzl picked up the letter.

"Kae, let me see the letter." Krisashley taking the letter from her sister. "Kae, didn't mom say something about checking the mail?"

"Dunno, you answered the phone. Anyways, lets open it!" Kyzl said anxiously.

"Want me to open it or you?"

"Doesn't matter to me." Kyzl said shrugging her shoulders.

Krisashley sighed and cautiously opened the letter. You never know, it could be a howler.

"Just hurry up and open the damn envelope." Kyzl said getting impatient.

Her sister took off the red sticker and took out a neatly folded sheet of paper. Kyzl snatched the letter and opened it to see nice cursive writing.

"Man, I can't read this." Kyzl had swirly eyes from the elegant handwriting.

"Give me. Ok the letter says:"

Dear Ms. Krisashley and Kyzl Gallardo,

We're glad to inform you that you have been accepted in Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Both girls were so excited from reading the letter. Their Audition game forgotten.

"C'mon, we have to clean the place before the Malfoys and our parents come home. Plus, we have to get ready." Krisashley trying to squelch her excitement.

"Momo!" Kyzl shouted and the little house elf came rushing in.

"Yes, what may Momo do?" she asked in a squeaky voice.

"Can you please clean just the downstairs area, we'll handle our rooms. Its your responsibility to make sure that this area's clean alright." Krisashley said in a nice tone so Momo wouldn't be scared.

"Why are you so kind to Momo Miss Gallardo?" the house elf asked in a surprised tone.

"We don't believe in making you guys work a lot and we don't believe in violence towards any creature so, yeah." Kyzl said to Momo.

"Thank you both for being so kind to Momo. I will try hard not to work upstairs." she bowed and left to start cleaning. "Oh, your laptops?"

"On the table." Krisashley said. "Oh and uh Kyzl and I will cook." She added.

"Just clean the guest bedrooms." Kyzl added.

"Ok. I will start right away!" and Momo rushed upstairs to get the job quickly so she could clean the bottom floor.

"So, what should we cook?" Krisashley asked looking to her sister.

"Curry!" she replied immediately.

"Great idea, but what about the guests would like? I'll start on cooking rice since I'll be making upo. You start on the curry. And uh, if you have any other bright ideas on what else to cook, let me know. Ok, lets get started. Its 10 right now, so we should get done around 2 or 3 and get ready. Sounds good?" Krisashley thinking about everything.

"Ok, lets get cookin'" Kyzl said excitedly.

The rice got done pretty quickly and the upo got done at the same time. Kyzl also finished cooking the curry. The aroma of the meals made both sisters' mouth water.

"What else should we cook?" Kyzl said looking to her sister.

"Dunno. I don't know what those bastards like." Krisashley shrugged her shoulders.

"I'll take care of cleaning up the mess Mistresses Gallardo." Momo said and both girls jumped.

"You sure? I mean you must be tired." Krisashley told Momo feeling bad that she worked so hard.

"Its ok Miss. Momo already clean the bottom floor. You two Mistresses get ready." She replied.

Both sisters gave Momo a "thank you" look and went upstairs to get ready.

"Um, sis, can you help me find a nice outfit to wear." Kyzl said in a childish voice.

"Oh, you just want to impress Draco Malfoy huh? That's why you wanna dress nice huh? Aw, that's so sweet." Krisashley said in a teasingly sweet voice.

"What the hell?! Never mind then." Kyzl replied crossing her arms over her chest.

"Aw c'mon sis. I'm just kidding. I'll help you get a nice outfit and I'll fix your hair too. How does that sound?" Krisashley gave her sister a warm smile.

"Ok, as long as its not a dress or skirt. What are you gonna wear?" Kyzl asked curiously.

"Black jeans, a black shirt and my Converse. My hair is gonna be in a high ponytail since my hair is REALLY LONG. So yeah. Ooh, and I might put light makeup." Krisashley replied with her index finger near her lips.

"Oh my god, the apocalypse is coming!" Kyzl said with her hands in the air.

"C'mon, enough chit chatting and lets get you ready so I can get ready too. Since you suck at fashion and beauty, I'll help you. I'm not girly girly ok, I just have the knowledge." Krisashley pushed her sister in her room. "What do you wanna wear?"

"All red." Kyzl replied.

"Ok, so red pants, shirt and yeah. Now go take a shower so I can get ready too."

Kris taking out an all red outfit. Krisashley laid out red Capri's, a red shirt, and she took out red sneakers. "I'll go take a shower and get ready and I'll fix my hair after I fix yours or vice versa. You ok with that?"

"Yeah" Kyzl replied.

Krisashley left to her room which is conveniently across from her sister's. Both girls took a 20 minute shower and both got dressed in their outfits. As promised, Krisashley came into Kyzl's room to help out with her hair. First, Krisashley combed her sister's hair so it was straight as board. Then applied gel while putting her hair in a ponytail leaving only two strands of hair on either side of her face. After that business was done, and Kyzl had the wet look, Krisashley dried the two strands of hair she didn't pull in a ponytail and curled them. Kyzl stared at herself in awe.

"Wow sis, I look great!" Kyzl said feeling giddy about her look. "Ooh and even the hair tie red!"

"You look like a hip hop dancer. Ok now move, you know my hair is longer so it'll take a little longer to fix." Krisashley ushered her off the chair.

"How about your tail sis?" Kyzl pointed to the long thin strand of hair going past her sister's feet.

"Can you tie it with a black pony." Krisashley said while putting her hair up into a high ponytail.

Kyzl tied it and both girls looked great in their eyes. Then both proceeded downstairs. Krisashley gasped at the display on the table. There was a red and gold tablecloth with a hint of silver on the edges. Flowers in the center with red candles on either side and the china was already set with the silverware.

"Wow, this looks great Momo." Krisashley was in awe

"Gryffindor colors." Kyzl replied.

"Thank you mistresses. Dinner is ready." Momo replied to both girls who looked like they saw a shiny object. Their laptops were on the table still on.

"Hey, wanna play online before they arrive?" Krisashley looked to her sister.

"Dunno" she replied shrugging her shoulders.

Krisashley and Kyzl stood still as trees for 30 min. It was 5:30 and it was as quiet as death.

"Its been like half an hour and we're standing here like a bunch of people who are in awe of something." Krisashley had her hands clenched in fists like she was gonna punch someone.

"Look, mum and dad are going to come home soon. So, uh, lets just play online and then we'll deal with the bastards when they come here ok?" Kyzl said crossing her arms.

"Ok, I'll play piano then. Hmm, I think I'll play Sakurairo. We have a bunch of time before mum and dad come home." Krisashley walked into the lobby over to where the grand piano was.

"I'll watch you play." Kyzl said following her sister and standing behind her as she sat down.

Krisashley got up from her seat again so she could find the sheet music.

"Hmm, maybe I'll also play Right Here Waiting, Every Heart, Passion and Hikari"

She got what she need and sat down again. First she played Sakurairo, followed by Every Heart, Hikari, Passion and finally Right Here Waiting. Both Kyzl and Krisashley felt as though they were in their own universe. Relaxed and unaware of the Malfoys and their parents watching Krisashley play the piano beautifully. After Krisashley finished playing Right Here Waiting, Kyzl turned around and saw both their parents and the Malfoys.

"How long have you been standing there?" Kyzl said glaring at the Malfoys especially the young blond Draco Malfoy.

"Since your sister was playing Passion dear." Christine replied before Draco could reply back.

"Let's go to dinner shall we?" Krisashley trying to change the subject before hell could break loose.

"You need to cut your hair, Krisashley. Your hair is too long and your tail touches the floor." Narcissa commented.

"I like my hair the way it is. And, uh let's go shall we?"

All proceeded to the dining area where the table was neatly set. Both the Malfoys and Gallardos sat across from each other.

"You've gotten good at playing piano dear." Narcissa commented to Krisashley.

"Thank you."

"Ok the reason why they're here is…" Christine started to say but got cutoff by Krisashley.

"Is marriage correct? Kyzl and I are not marrying a greasy haired rat!" Krisashley spat.

"Can it Rapunzel." Draco spat back.

"Shut it you arsehole!" Kyzl snapped back.

"I'm not even talking to you Kyzl."

"You are now." Krisashley smirked.

"Enough! Tigilan mo na yan!" Christine screeched. "Look, Krisashley, anak, ikaw ng fiancé kay Draco. Sorry anak." She said sadly.

"Yes! I don't have to marry that greasy haired rodent!" Kyzl said happily.

"Who'd wanna marry you an idiot like you Kyzl?" Draco said crossing his arms.

"Okay, lets eat." Krisashley said getting rice on her plate along with the upo on top.

"Who cooked?" Bengie asked.

"We did with the help of Momo." Krisashley replied nonchalantly.

"As if and idiot could cook anything." Draco said while getting rice and avoiding the curry guessing Kyzl cooked it. "I know Krisashley's cooking is edible, but not quite sure about yours, Kae."

Kyzl's face turned red from anger. "Try it first you little bastard!"

"Its so nice to have guests over for dinner." Christine said while slowly eating.

"At least you sister Krisashley has manners Kyzl. Why don't you go with a Weasley?" Lucius sneered at Kyzl. "Oh and very well educated along with musical talent. A misfit like you doesn't fit in the luxury life; you deserve to be in the lowest of the low: poverty." Malfoy said coldly while Draco smirked.

"Well at least we ain't stuck up arrogant jerks who love to flash their money around and yes Kyzl has musical talent. She can play the guitar. Ooh, what now?" Krisashley said back.

Her twin looked like she was on the brink of tears. Her head bowed down like a child who's been scolded.

"Don't insult y daughter Lucius. They're both wonderful girls." Bengie glared at his friend.

Kyzl got up and left the table to leave and her twin followed.

* * *

"Kae-"Krisashley reaching out to her shoulder.

"Just go back. A nobody like me doesn't deserve to be in their presence!" Kyzl said angrily facing her sister with tears flowing down her cheeks.

Krisashley was shocked. She walked over and hugged her sister.

"Let me go! I might rub my stupidity on you!"

"Shut up Kae! If you believe you're a nobody, then you are one!" Krisashley now held her shoulders. "At least you're a carefree person Kae. Look at me, I'm always studying and I never have fun unless you're around. Do you want to be boring like me? At least you have a fun personality and you are smart, you just don't know it yet. I want to be like you and not go by a schedule. I just want to be free and the reason the way I am, is who I am today was to impress mom and dad so they our family could look good. I love you so much Kae. Without you as my sister, I don't know how my life would be." She was now crying.

Now it was Kyzl's turn to be speechless. Her words touched her. She never knew her sister felt this way. Both embraced in each other's arms crying.

Christine heard them yelling. Narcissa was also concerned.

"Lucius, you went too far! How dare you insult my daughter like that?!" Christine said angrily looking in the blond man's direction.

"It's true you know." He said nonchalantly.

"Besides, truth hurts right?" Draco smirked and crossed his arms.

"Ugh, Bengie, a little help would be ni-" Christine stopped when she heard crying. "Now look, both my daughters are crying!" she said in a worried motherly tone yet still angry.

Both of you got to be ashamed of yourselves.

* * *

A/N well hoped you enjoyed it and sorry it was SO LONG. It was like 9 pgs on word. O.O r and r. Only constructive criticism is allowed thank you. I'll try to update at least a chapter every weekend or two. Well enjoy and sayonara!

Translation:

_"Tigilan mo na yan: stop it; knock it off"_

_"Upo: Filipino dish"_

_"Anak: child"_

_"Ikaw ng fiancé ni Draco: you are Draco's fiancé"_


	2. Dinner Surprises Pt2

**Dinner Surprises Pt.2 Chap.2**

**This is a HP fic from ALL the books and YES I SAID ALL! The plot is mine as well as my characters and the HP story belongs to J.K Rowling. The movies and animes that are going to be in here don't belong to me either. They belong to their respected owners and I'll let you all know whom they belong to. This is my first time posting so plz no flames and sry if it sux.. oh some characters will be OOC. There will be some Japanese and Tagalog in here and I'll translate at the end ok.**

**Disclaimer: I own my plot and my characters. The HP characters and story belong to J.K Rowling. The animes and movies belong to their respected owners. Thank you and enjoy!**

**Rating: M for language**

**Pairings: well I won't spoil it. For now the two pairings I will reveal are DracoxOC and HarryxOC. There's a lot of pairings in this story. ;;;**

**Summary: it's basically the same storyline of Harry Potter except with my twist in it and I go through all the books and mainly through my characters' prospective. Enjoy and no flames plz**

* * *

The twins returned and took their seats. There was complete silence. Everyone just ate. The only sounds heard were the silverware and chewing.

"Are you ok?" Christine looked at her daughters concerned.

"I accept the marriage mom." Krisashley said in a low voice.

"Can you repeat what you said dear?" Christine asked her daughter in a gentle voice.

"I accept the marriage mom. I'm willing to go through with it." Krisashley repeated in a monotone voice.

Draco was shocked. He only thought of her as friend, not a girlfriend or a wife.

"No, my sister is gonna marry a bastard who should rot in hell with his greasy rat hair!" Kyzl yelled.

"It won't matter Kae, dad'll find another alternative. Bet he made an Unbreakable Vow." Krisashley replied nonchalantly.

Bengie tensed. That didn't go unnoticed by both his daughters.

"You actually did?!" Krisashley crossed her arms looking back and forth between Lucius and Bengie.

"Seventh year. Both Narcissa and I were pregnant around the same time except Draco is a little older. Anyway, both of these idiots here made an Unbreakable Vow that our children will be wed. They did that so they made sure no one would go back on their word. Sometimes men are so stupid." Christine said shaking her head.

"I agree." Kyzl said.

"I'm not ready for an engagement. We're only 11!" Krisashley ran out of the room almost in tears.

Kyzl got up but Draco was already up.

"Kyzl, I'll talk to her. After all, she is MY fiancée."

"I'm her sister you little prick! I know her better than you!"

"You're not the one getting married, she is. As her fiancée, we're going to talk about what we're gonna do." Malfoy glared at Kyzl and left to go to his fiancées room.

* * *

Krisashley put her head in the pillow and screamed. _I'm only 11 and they're deciding my marriage now?! I only agreed cuz I_ _know dad will find an alternative solution to get me wed to my best pal, Draco. I don't what I'm gonna do._ Her thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking at the door.

"Who is it?" Krisashley groaned in her pillow.

"Open up dear." Draco said in a serious tone.

_Calling me dear already? Well I guess I could play along._ "Hold on sweetheart." And she got up from her bed and saw her "husband to be" leaning on the door frame.

"Well, may I come in?" Draco crossed his arms and tapped his foot as if he was impatient.

She got out of the way and he went in. She closed the door and Draco sat on her bed.

"What did you want to talk about?" Krisashley asked sitting next to him on the bed.

"Do you want to marry me?" he asked seriously.

"I'm not sure right now. I mean, I've considered you as my friend and you're kind of like a brother to me. I'm ruling it out as a possibility. I think it's just too sudden. You know how my dad is; he'll find another way to hook us up. It'd be weird marrying you. Why, do you want to marry me?"

"I don't know. I can't really imagine marrying you either. I see you as my best friend and nothing more. It'd be way too weird."

"If you had a choice between me and Parkinson, who would you choose?" Krisashley asked curiously.

"You hands down. NO WAY I'm marrying that pug faced girl" he said looking disgusted by the thought of him and Pansy Parkinson together.

Krisashley laughed at this. "When are we gonna tell Kae that we're not mortal enemies because apparently she thinks I hate you with a passion."

"Let's tell her tomorrow morning." Draco said smirking and coming closer.

_Damn he's teasing me._ "Oh hell no I know you ain't thinking about what I'm thinking." She replied backing up until Krisashley's back hit the headboard.

_Ooh I'm going have teasing her._ Draco stared at her and caressed her cheek and she looked up at his piercing gray blue eyes.

_Two can play at this game_ "Draco…" Krisashley said in a low seductive voice. She wanted to see what his reaction would be.

_Damn she ain't as stupid as I thought._

"Draco, can you get off me?" Krisashley pushed him off her.

"I am off. It's not as if I'm gonna screw you."

"Oh really?" she asked not believing him. _My turn to do the teasing._ And she straddled Draco's waist making her on top.

_Is she trying to seduce or flirt with me?_ "Are you trying to seduce or flirt with me?" Draco asked curiously and starting to get turned on by Krisashley being on top of him.

"Maybe both." She said seductively and nibbled on his ear and lightly sucked on his neck.

_This feels so good. Damn I haven't even hit puberty yet._ "Stop… teasing… me…" Draco tried to suppress a groan. She smirked against his neck and sucked a little harder. Starting to lose my mind. He closed his eyes but Krisashley got up and went to the bathroom to have a bath and to get ready for bed. Draco was left dumbfounded.

_Man I'm so naughty. Stupid puberty._ Krisashley thought.

Kyzl went up to her room and was surprised at Malfoy's behavior. _My sister can't be friendly with that bastard. That's just_ _impossible. Better fall asleep now before I get a bad mental image._ She fell asleep feeling uneasy; disturbed by thoughts of her sister and that "greasy haired rat" together.

"Hi Draco." Krisashley walked out of the bathroom in matching blue pajamas. She swayed her hips a bit to tease Draco. He was already changed, his hair falling neatly over his eyes. He was wearing black silk pajama pants and was topless. (He's still scrawny. Remember, he hasn't played Quidditch yet.)

"You look beautiful dear." Draco said eyeing Krisashley

"Don't look too bad yourself, sweetheart." Krisashley smirked.

"Are we flirting?" Draco asked.

"I don't know, are we?" she returned the question to him.

"I asked you first."

We are you idiot. She didn't say anything and crawled into bed. "Lets just go to bed." She said and yawned.

Draco turned off the lights and went to the opposite side of Krisashley and fell asleep.

* * *

A/N well, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Wow 2 in one day. Sorry if it's going slow. Draco and Krisashley have always slept together since they were kids so they're used to it. Just wanted to let you guys know just in case if you thought they were a couple. Didn't expect to put them teasing but oh well. Sorry if it was short. Chapter 8 is the longest so far and yea. Well r&r and plz constructive criticism. Thank you and I'll post probably tomorrow.


	3. Happiy Bunnies

**Happy Bunnies: Chap.3 **

**This is a HP fic from ALL the books and YES I SAID ALL! The plot is mine as well as my characters and the HP story belongs to J.K Rowling. The movies and animes that are going to be in here don't belong to me either. They belong to their respected owners and I'll let you all know whom they belong to. This is my first time posting so plz no flames and sry if it sux. oh some characters will be OOC. There will be some Japanese and Tagalog in here and I'll translate at the end ok.**

**Disclaimer: I own my plot and my characters. The HP characters and story belong to J.K Rowling. The animes and movies belong to their respected owners. Thank you and enjoy!**

**Rating: M for language**

**Pairings: well I won't spoil it. For now the two pairings I will reveal are DracoxOC and HarryxOC. There's a lot of pairings in this story. ;;;**

**Summary: it's basically the same storyline of Harry Potter except with my twist in it and I go through all the books and mainly through my characters' prospective. Enjoy and no flames plz**

* * *

Next Morning Krisashley woke up first. She saw it was only 6. Too early She turned and felt Draco's arm on her waist. She came face to face with him. Blushing, she closed her eyes. As she was getting her sleep, Kyzl just came in the room.

"Good morn-" Kyzl paused because she saw rat boy's arm on her sister's waist. "Happy Bunnies!" she said vociferously.

"What the hell?!" Krisashley said annoyed and angry.

"What's going on?" Draco asked groggily.

"Um..." Krisashley pointed where Draco's arm was.

"Oh." And he hastily snatched his arm away blushing.

"Die you bastard! How dare you touch my twinny!" and Kyzl lunged at Draco.

"Kae, aren't you going a little overboard?" Kriashley asked nervously.

"No!" and Kyzl tackled Draco to the ground. Her sister was watching in amusement at the site of those two rolling on the floor exchanging punches.

"Oooh, you guys are getting physical." Krisashley said in a teasing voice.

"What the bloody hell?" Kyzl said vociferously while straddling Draco's waist.

"Damnit, get off!" Draco snapped and pushed Kyzl off and she landed with a thud. "I'm gonna take a shower!" and he quickly grabbed his clothes.

* * *

"So, why were you so cuddly with rat boy?" Kyzl eyed her sister suspiciously.

"We used to sleep together when we were kids Kae. Not a big deal. Or is it? At lease we weren't in our birthday suits." And Krisashley laughed at this.

"Oh god, thanks for the mental image!" Kyzl said shaking her head trying to get rid of the image of Draco and her twin doing "that".

Krisashley shook her head and resumed laughing.

* * *

Draco ran his hands through his wet blonde hair as the hot water ran down his body. (drools) _Damn Kyzl, she messed up my gorgeous face! I need to get her back along with giving_ _payback to my FIANCEE for teasing last night_. When Draco got out and wrapped the towel around his waist, he looked in the mirror and saw some small cuts and bruises. _I'll ask mum to_ _heal these. The first on my payback list is my lovely fiancée. _And he smirked as he knew what _he was going to do._ He purposely walked out with only a towel around his waist and holding his clothes.

"Put some clothes on!" Krisashley shielded her eyes.

"I'm getting outta here!" and Kyzl hastily left the room.

Perfect. First plan, tease Krisashley. Then I'll think of something for Kyzl.

"Hey Kae, wait for-" and Krisashley saw that Draco closing and locking her door.

She walked backwards until her back hit a wall. Being a little taller than Draco since she's going through puberty she was eye level with Draco.

Payback time. Draco smirked and closed the distance between them. He caressed her cheek and his other hand ran through her silky black hair.

_Think I would fall for this twice? Well I think I'll reverse the role. You can't resist my low sexy voice._ "Draco." She said in the same low seductive voice.

_Damn her._

_Two can play at this game sweetheart. _She pressed her body against Draco's so there was no space between them. She whispered in his ear, "We are too young to do this plus I thought you said I was your friend." And she pushed him off with ease. Her breath on his skin sent shivers down Draco's spine. "I bet you want to get Kyzl back. I'll help" and she smirked evilly.

* * *

_Omg, I can't believe I didn't wait for my sister. I hope Malfoy isn't doing anything to her or I'll kill that son of a bitch. I wonder if she is friendly with him. Hope not and hope she doesn't end up marrying him._

"Breakfasts ready!" Christine shouted.

"Oh boy, breakfast's ready!" Kyzl said excitedly.

Forgetting her thoughts on her twin and Draco she rushed out of her room. When she stepped out of her door, she was hung upside down on one of her ankles.

"WTF?!" and saw the smirk on Malfoy's face while her sister, her OWN SISTER was laughing like a maniac.

Draco went downstairs while Krisashley untied her sister from the little trap.

"How could you?" she said in a mocking hurt tone.

"I love you too Kae."

* * *

"Where are they Kris?" Narcissa asked.

"Probably goofing off. We still need to go shopping for their supplies." Christine putting a warming spell on the food so it will stay warm. "Hoi, kayo mga bata, kain na!" she yelled.

All three came down out of breath.

"What were you guys doing?" Lucius came up behind them. The girls jumped at least a few inches off the ground. Lucius saw the scratches and cuts. "What happened to your face son?"

"Kyzl." He said. Lucius healed his cuts and bruises before entering with the twins.

"Champarado!" both girls said excitedly.

"How do I know what you girls like to eat?" Christine amused at her daughters' reactions.

"Yeah, Nido and Milo mixed together with sugar!" Krisashley said happily. (powder)

"The champa whatever it is looks nasty!" Draco wrinkled his nose in digust.

"Don't make me shove this in your mouth young man!" Narcissa said giving her son a warning glare.

"You wouldn't dare-" and Narcissa took that opportunity to shove a spoonful in his mouth.

Draco swallowed forcefully. "What the hell woman?!" Draco yelled at his mother.

"Don't talk to your mother that way." Lucius said calmly to his son.

"Wow, he's calm for once." Kyzl said sarcastically.;

"You're so dumb Kyzl." Krisashley responded by shaking her head.

"Girls, its 8:30 and we need to go shopping for your school supplies. Get ready now. We leave at 9." Christine said to her daughters.

* * *

Both girls ate quickly and went upstairs and took a shower together to save time. Kyzl had an idea to look like twins for the day.

"Hey sis, lets dress like twins today."

"Sure, no problem. Let's wear black turtlenecks with jeans and matching Converse. How does that sound?" Krisashley replied.

They took a 5 min. shower and changed in record time and put a drying spell on their hair that they're mom taught them. They put their hair in messy ponytails while Krisashley put a hair tie on her tail.

* * *

"Do girls always take this long?" Draco said annoyed.

"Women. I never get 'em." Lucius said to his son. This earned glares from his wife and Christine.

"A woman has to look her best." Narcissa replied.

"Plus, we don't get men. That's how its supposed to be." Christine added.

"Why are you women so difficult?" Lucius said standing up.

"Why are you men full of pride and egotistic bastards" Narcissa said standing up to meet her husband.

Both girls hastily ran downstairs and paused before entering the dining room. They heard the adults arguing.

* * *

"Kae, how bout we play music to get their attention." Krisashley whispered.

"Sure but it'd be better if you did."

"Lets make mom and Tita Narcissa cry." Krisashley evilly smirked.

Krisashley got the Suteki Da Ne piece and started playing.

As the women were about to counter, they heard the piano music emanating from the hall.

"Such a beautiful melody." Narcissa said tearfully.

Draco and Lucius rolled their eyes.

"I think they're ready." Draco said.

So, they went out and Krisashley just finished while Kyzl was playing the same melody but only starting it.

"Woah, I didn't you had musical talent Kae and you guys look like twins today." Draco said surprised.

"We are twins, stupid." Kyzl said crossing her arms.

"C'mon lets go already." Lucius said impatiently.

They walked over to the fireplace and flooed to the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

A/N another short chappie. I'm trying to vary the lengths a bit. Hope you enjoyed. Sry its so slow. Well yeah the same thing as always. Rate and review and only constructive criticism plz.

Translations:

_Hoi, kayo mga bata, kain na!- hey you kids lets eat!_

_Champarado- chocolate oatmeal(Filipino style)_

_Nido- Filipino milk. Its powdered and you can eat it. Its really good. Mixed with Milo and sugargood._

_Milo- Filipino chocolate milk. Also powdered. Is edible and very good. This mixed with Nido and sugar is good._

_Tita- auntie_


	4. School Shopping

**School Shopping Chap.4**

They arrived at Diagon Alley at the Leaky Cauldron.

"While you guys are shopping for our supplies, can Kyzl and I go buy our pets and ice cream?" Krisashley asked. "Sure dear." Christine said smiling.

'Let Draco go with you-" Narcissa began.

"Where'd they go?" Lucius said looking around.

"Quidditch shop, pet shop, ice cream store, or maybe the book store?" Christine thought with her index finger on her lips while thinking out loud.

"Maybe they apparated?" Narcissa said.

"They're not skilled enough to apparate yet Narcissa."

"They're not that smart, well, maybe one." Lucius said smirking.

"I heard that!" Kyzl shouted from the distance.

"At least they aren't that far? Well, I trust my girls so let's go!" Christine said trying to sound optimistic.

* * *

The girls arrived at the pet store and saw a variety of owls, with a lot of toads and other pets. A snowy white owl caught Krisashley's eye. She looked around for her sister to get the owl. She got its cage and looked for her sister and saw that she was looking at an albino ferret.

"Kae, lets get this pretty snowy owl" she said in a childish voice.

"Can we get this ferret?" Kyzl looked like she was in love with the ferret.

"A ferret?" Krisashley said in disbelief.

"Yes a ferret, and I named him Kyouya!"

"You named it already?!" Krisashley went wide eyed.

"Hmm, I think the owl's name should be called Hikaoru."

"Alright, we're getting the ferret."

"Hikaoru" Kyzl corrected her.

"Alright, let's pay now so we can get ice cream if you still want some."

They went up front and paid for their pets.

"Can you please send them to this address."

And Krisashley gave the cashier a slip of paper. The guy went wide eyed. "Yes, right away." After that was taken care of, they left to go to the ice cream shop.

* * *

Meanwhile, the parents were at the Quidditch shop coz the men wanted to go. The new broom, The Nimbus 2000 was on display. _Maybe I should them that broom for Christmas or their birthday._ Christine thought.

"Let's go to the ice cream shop. They might be waiting." Narcissa trying to get them out of the store.

* * *

"Kae, what do you want?" Krisashley asked.

"Not in the mood anymore. Let's just wait."

"Wow, you never refuse ice cream" she replied.

They waited for about 20 minutes and saw their parents with their supplies.

"Hi girls!" Narcissa waved at them.

"Where are your pets?" Christine asked her daughters.

"The house mum." Kyzl replied.

"Ok, oh guess what I have surprise for you girls." Christine said happily.

"Ooh what?" Kyzl said getting excited.

"Well all of us decided that you needed a vacation. So we're sending you to China! Oh, you two can train as well." Christine smiled.

"Do I have to come?" Draco groaned.

"Yes, you do. I need my fiancée to protect me." Krisashley said linking arms with him.

"Good, its settled Chrissy. We booked 3 tickets to China." Narcissa smiled.

"And your flight is later tonight. You will be gone for 3 days. That is in time before you go to school." Lucius added.

"Ma, can you make sure to take care of our pets?" Krisashley said.

Christine agreed and they went back to the Leaky Cauldron to go back to the Gallardo Mansion.


	5. Trip to China and More! Pt1

**Trip to China and More?! Pt.1 Chap.5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K Rowling does and owns her characters. I own my plot, and characters. Oh and Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi not me. **

**Pairings: DracoxOC and HarryxOC (Main) and others**

**Review plz!**

* * *

The girls packed quickly; luckily Draco's stuff was already packed.

"Your flight is at 10:30 pm you know." Christine told her daughters.

'Cute owl, but why a ferret?" Narcissa asked.

"We wanted a different pet from the rest." Kyzl replied.

Narcissa opened Kyouya's cage and went up to Krisashley first.

"Hontou kawai!" Krisashley exclaimed and picked up the albino ferret.

"Ooh, can I hold Kyouya?" Kyzl said petting him.

Then Kyouya jumped into Kyzl's arms.

"Aw, he likes us." Kyzl said in fake tearful voice.

Krisashley say Hikaoru was lonely. "Hi Hikaoru." She said and patted the owl on the head and gave it an owl treat. Since her room was cleaner, both pets were in her room. She decided to go downstairs. Kyouya leapt out of Kyzl's arms and followed Krisashley downstairs.

"Hi Kyouya. Come here." Krisashley motioned for him to come to her. He happily went into his master's arms. "You're so cute!" she cooed and rubbed her cheek against his. And then set him on her lap and stroked his back.

"Let's go." Christine said to her eldest daughter.

"Kristina, can you take care of-" Kyzl was cut off by the maid standing behind Lucius and Narcissa.

"Sure thing" She replied.

* * *

When they arrived at the airport, they checked their baggage and took the train thingy to go to their private jet.(yes, they're this rich) The trio boarded and Draco looked scared.

"Scared?" Kyzl smirked.

"No." Draco replied quickly. "Why would I be scared of this muggle transportation device?"

"First off, it's a plane. Hope you're not scared of heights."

"As if, Kyzl." He got up and sat next to her since Krisashley was already asleep.

_It's going to be fun torturing her._

"What the hell, get away from me!" Kyzl yelled.

"Please buckle your seatbelts and prepare for takeoff." The captain said over the speaker.

"Too late now. Besides, it'll be fun torturing you." And got closer to Kyzl.

"Get away you git!" she put her hands on his face to push him away.

Draco grabbed her hands and whispered in her ear. "You know you can't resist me." And let go of her hands and Kyzl was blushing. Despite the noise, Kyzl's twin was still fast asleep.

* * *

**China**

They arrived in Hong Kong, China. A limo was waiting for them along with their bags. They took a long drive to Qinghai Province up in the mountains. After they arrived, they immediately fell asleep.

_Translations_

"_Hontou kawai"- Really cute_


	6. Trip to China and More! Pt2

**Trip to China and More?! Pt.2 Chap.6**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP and the characters. I only own the plot and my characters. Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. **

**Pairings: DracoxOC and HarryxOC(Main) and others**

**Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Krisashley was the first to wake up. It was dawn and she changed into her training robes. She then woke up her sister.

"C'mon, get up." Krisashley gently shook her sister.

"No, not yet." She groaned and unconsciously hugged Draco.

Draco felt it and pushed her arms off. "Get off!"

Kyzl was awake now and blushed.

"Told ya you couldn't resist me." Draco smirked.

"As if I'd ever be attracted to you." She said defiantly.

"Here you two lovebirds, get changed." And threw Kyzl a red robe and Draco got green.

"We're not lovebirds!" they said in unison. They glared at each other while Krisashley chuckled.

The sun was coming over the horizon and the springs shined. There was a weird Chinese man standing there waiting for them.

"These are the accursed springs training ground. No one use now. Be careful, if you fall in, something bad will happen." The Chinese man said in a Chinese accent.

The twins ignored what and immediately jumped on the opposing bamboo sticks. Draco hesitantly went up.

Kyzl immediately started attacking Draco and he was running for his life: Krisashley was trailing behind.

* * *

**Draco**

_Is this woman mad?_

I kept running actually jumping for my life until Kyzl gave me a jump kick and I fell into the spring.

"Oh, that is spring of drowned girl. Very tragic tale of drowned girl who drowned there 1500 year ago. Now whoever fall in that spring take body of young girl!" the weird guy said.

Not believing what the eccentric man said I opened my robes and saw… breasts?!

"Holy shit, I'm a… a… a girl?!" I said in disbelief. My blonde hair was longer, my height didn't really change but voice sure did.

I saw both girls laughing so hard that they also fell into the same spring.

* * *

**Krisashley and Kyzl**

"Oh, that is spring of drowned boy. Very tragic tale of drowned boy who died there 1700 year ago. Now whoever fall in that spring take body of young boy. Get my drift?" the guy said again. Now it was Draco's turn to laugh.

Both girls felt their chest and saw that they were flat chested. Height didn't change. Hair still the same, but when they looked down… they gasped and screamed.

Everyone got out and went into the house. The man poured hot water on all of them and they reverted back to their normal selves.

"How the hell do we avoid transforming?" Draco asked irritated and ashamed that he became a girl.

"Well that is difficult. Just avoid cold water. To turn back, use hot water, not boiling hot." The guy replied and left.

Kyzl got some cold water and poured it on Draco.

"What the hell?!" Draco screamed.

Draco grabbed the nearest bucket and poured it on Kyzl.

"Now, we're even." And crossed his/her? arms on his/her? chest.

Krisashley took the kettle with the remaining hot water and poured it on her fiancé and sister.

"I wonder how our parents will take it" Krisashley groaned.

"My dad will freak for sure. My manhood is put to shame." Draco said sadly.

"I don't wanna stay. Lets go home. Kae, call mom."

Kyzl did and after that she got samples of the water from every spring.


	7. Welcome Home OH MY GOD!

**Welcome Home… OH MY GOD!**

Everyone took a long trip home. Unfortunately, it was raining when they came back from the trip to China. _How could this get any worse?_ All three of them thought.

* * *

**At the Manor**

Everyone was dry except for the twins and Draco. Christine put a drying spell on them when they entered the dining room.

"Welcome home… OH MY GOD!" Bengie yelled.

"What's wrong… HOLY SHIT! ANO MANG YARI SA YONG TATLO?!" Christine also yelled with her hands in the air. "Alam ko walang kong anak ng lalaki!"

"Draco should be… HOLY MERLIN DRACO IS MISSING!" Lucius exclaimed.

"I never gave birth to a daughter!" Narcissa yelled also with her arms in the air.

"Its us auntie, except our genders have been switched cuz SOMEBODY couldn't read Chinese." Krisashley crossed her arms. "At least I still have my long hair."

"Give me some hot water, mum." Draco crossed his (her?) chest. Narcissa handed her son the hot water and when Draco poured it on himself, he returned to normal. He also poured on Kyzl and Krisashley.

"Ok, can someone please tell me what's going on?" Bengie said shocked with wide eyes and frozen as a statue.

"Look, mom couldn't read Chinese and she sent to us to this training ground. The crazy guy in the mountain said that if we fall into the spring, we will take the form of whatever drowned there previously. In this case, we fell in the spring of drowned boy and Draco fell in the spring of drowned girl. Now every time we're splashed with cold water, we turn into the opposite gender. Hot water reverses the effect." Krisashley explained.

"Honey, why didn't you tell me you couldn't read Chinese?!" Bengie exclaimed.

"Great, we're in a plight. Our children have to be careful around water." Lucius shook his head. "Great, my son is part girl."

"Oh, I've always wanted a daughter!" Narcissa said happily.

"I never thought the legends were true." Christine thought aloud.

"Oh lord have mercy." Bengie shook his head.

"Hoi, pwede ba kunin mo yong opinions natin?" Krisashley crossed her arms.

"Oh sorry." Christine apologized.

"Well, how are we gonna keep this secret?" Draco asked.

"Avoid cold water?" Kyzl said dumbly.

"We could give that a try." Narcissa said optimistically.

"That's a stupid idea." Lucius glared at Kyzl.

"That's the best we've got for now." Kyzl countered.

"Lets just call it a night. Pagood na kami." Krisashley said and yawned.

Unknown to anyone, Kyzl stole some samples from every spring in China.

* * *

_Translations_

"_Ano mang yari sa yong tatlo?" : What happened to you three?!_

"_Alam ko walang kong anak ng lalaki!": I know have no kids that are boys!_

"_Hoi, pwede ba kunin mo yong opinions natin?": Hey, is it possible to get our opinions?_

"_Pagood na kami.": We're tired._


	8. Trip to Hogwarts

**Trip to Hogwarts Chap. 8**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; they all belong to JK Rowling. The only things I own are my char. don't own the animes, or movies I put in here. Sry I haven't updated this in forever. It's just that it seems no one reads this. Sorry I'm being selfish but plz review more? That's all I ask, simple right? Oh events will be slightly altered, AU**

Trunks were ready and it was officially the first day of school. They arrived at platform 3/4, it's between station 9 and 10. Each passed through without being seen by muggles. There are a bunch of students. Some in their robes and some not. The train whistle blew, signaling it was time to depart. After goodbyes, farewells, and kisses, everyone boarded. Draco went with his best mate, Blaise Zabini. The girls looked for a compartment but they were all filled except one.

"Hi, mind if we sit here? The other compartments are full." Krisashley said to three people.

"Sure." The guy with black messy hair said.

Kyzl closed the door.

"So, what are your names?" a girl with bushy brown hair asked. "I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger."

"I'm Ron. Ron Weasely."

"Harry. Harry Potter."

"Whoa, so the rumors are true then?" Kyzl said shocked.

"Yeah, I guess." Harry replied shyly.

"I'm Krisashley and this is my twin Kyzl. Or known as the Gallardo twins."

"GALLARDO?!" Ron said shocked.

"What, are they rich or something?" Harry tilted his head to the side.

"Yeah, don't get me wrong, we're not as arrogant as the Malfoys." Kyzl crossed her arms.

"The Malfoys are the most powerful pureblood, did I mention richest in the wizarding world.?" Krisashley said.

"Get away from us then!" Ron shouted.

"How rude!" Hermione said sternly.

"Would you like something?" a lady with a cart asked.

"The whole lot." Harry took out a few galleons.

"We'll pay." Kyzl said and gave the galleons. "This will be payment for letting us sit here."

"I'm gonna change. Come Kyzl." And the twins left to change in their school robes.

On the way, they saw Draco already dressed.

"Don't waste our time." Krisashley dragged Kyzl before she could say anything.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**5 Min. Later**

Both girls returned to the compartment and saw that Harry and Ron changed as well.

"We're almost there, I'm excited." Kyzl was feeling anxious.

"I hope I'm not in Slytherin." Krisashley groaned.

"Yeah, that'd be bad."

"Why is Slytherin a bad house?"

"Well they're infamous for being "You-Know-Who's" followers but the truth is their parents were. Plus the purest blood is that house." Krisashley told Harry. "There are four houses; Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Gryffindors are known for their bravery; Slytherin as I just explained; Ravenclaws are smart and Hufflepuffs are I guess everyone else?" Krisashley explained. "Promise me, you'll be nice to me even though I am in Slytherin." She had a look of despair on her face.

"It's a promise" all three said. Kyzl would always be faithful to her sister no matter what.

The train halted and everyone left. Hogwarts castle looked magnificent with the lights and moon reflecting the lake.

"All first years come over here." A giant with a black beard said holding a lantern.

On the way to the boats, everyone saw their friends. The twins boarded alongside Harry, Ron and Hermione. The ride was short lived and a whole bunch of students walked towards the Great Hall doors.

"So, the rumors were true. The famous Harry Potter was onboard the train." Draco walked over to where Harry was.

"Oh boy." Krisashley shook her head.

When they looked back, both Draco and Harry were glaring at each other. _'This is going to an interesting year and for 7 years of our lives.' _Krisashley thought.

"Greetings students, I'm Professor McGonagall. In a few minutes, we will be entering the Great Hall for you first years to be separated in your houses. Where you'll be sorted is where you'll stay for the rest of your time here and your housemates will be like family." And turned around with the double doors opening.

Everyone was in awe of the Great Hall décor. The other first years looked around while both Gallardos continued walking ignoring the older students' glares. McGonagall stood next to a stool with a roll of parchment and began calling names.

"Draco Malfoy."

Draco walked up and sat on the stool.

"Slytherin!" the hat shouted and there was loud applause from the Slytherin table.

"Kyzl Gallardo."

Everyone gasped. Whispers were heard at every table.

"Gryffindor!" and Kyzl sighed in relief.

"Krisashley Gallardo."

She nervously went up but masked it well.

"Slytherin." And she inwardly groaned.

Kyzl got up from the Gryffindor table and ran to her sister and gave her a hug before she could go to the Slytherin table.

"Kae, c'mon let go."

"No! I don't want you to go to that table!" Kyzl cried into her sister's shoulder.

"Look, I'll go to your table after sorting's done." Krisashley held her sister and rubbed her back. "Where's that Gryffindor courage, Kae?" she asked. "C'mon, let sorting continue." And smiled at her sister.

"Promise you'll come over later?" Kyzl asked like a little kid.

"Promise." And hugged her sister again before going into the house of snakes.

A lot of "Awws" were heard from every table excluding the Slytherin table.

Professor McGonagall continued after the display of sisterly love. There were 13 new Gryffindors and Slytherins and 12 Ravenclaws and Hufflepuff. Krisashley paid no attention to what the headmaster was saying.

"Alain, wanna come sit me to talk with Kae?" Krisashley asked her friend.

"Ok, lets go." And both walked over to the Gryffindor table earning stares from the others.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ron looked at both Slytherins in disgust.

"We can sit wherever we want so just shut up and eat." Alain was starting to get pissed off.

"FYI, for your information I promised Kae I would sit here with her." And both her and Alain took a seat.

"Sister or not, you're still a bloody Slytherin!" Ron raised his voice slightly.

"Are you trying to say my sister and I are enemies?" Krisashley was starting to lose it.

"Why don't you mind your own fucking business and shut the fuck up!" Alain stepped in to help his friend.

Mariya saw a fight was imminent so she stood up and walked over to the Gryffindor table. 32 other people also stood up.

8-Slytherin

10-Gryffindor

11-Ravenclaw

12-Hufflepuff

"You mess with our friends, you mess with all of us." Mariya glared at Ron as well from the others.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Draco watched in amusement. Blaise Zabini also was amused at this.

"Prefects, take the students to their houses." Proffesor McGonagall said in time before a fight started. The crowd dispersed and went to their respected houses.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Krisashley was infuriated and classes hadn't even started yet. _'That bastard, he'll pay!' _She clenched her fists. When they arrived at the Slytherin Common Room, there was nice cozy fireplace to greet them but it felt cold to Krisashley. Krisashley, Mariya, Alain and Alex ignored what the prefect was saying. Everyone parted to go to their dorms but Krisashley sat on the couch. Draco saw his fiancée sitting alone.

"You alright, Kris?" Draco asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She sighed. "Wish we had our own room…" and the portrait door opened to reveal a hidden door across.

Krisashley cautiously walked over and opened the door. She was blown away at the sight of it. It was just like the common room except it had a kitchen and fortunately, two bedrooms. There was a note on the countertop.

_Dear Ms. Gallardo and Mr. Malfoy,_

_I heard about your engagement, so this is going to be you living quarters for your 7 years here at Hogwarts. Your parents requested it. Hope you find the room to your liking. Enjoy your time here at Hogwarts. If you need to talk you can come in my office. Your password is up to you and you may change it._

_Professor Dumbledore_

"We got a nice room." Krisashley sat on the couch.

"At least our stuff's here. Oh and the bathroom separates our room." Draco walked into his room.

Krisashley went to the other room and let Kyouya out of his cage and he immediately went on her shoulders. _'Classes don't start till Monday so I'll study all weekend.' _She started with Potions. She went to the fireplace and opened up the Potions book and began reading. Kyouya was just curious. The fire still going. _'Luckily, its Saturday tomorrow.'_

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Draco unpacked his things from his trunk. _'Wonder what Kris is up to?' _He took a quick shower and changed into black silk pajamas. He walked into the sitting room to see her laying down fast asleep with the Potions book open on her stomach while Kyouya fell asleep beside her. Draco took her book and put in her room. Draco then carried his fiancée to her room and successfully changed her clothes with the spell Palito.(made up) Draco then turned off the light and slipped into the covers with her, the ferret curled up on her stomach.

"Good night." He whispered and fell asleep.

**A/n: Draco and Krisashley are so used to sleeping next to each other that both aren't bothered by it. I will mention their room password later in this story. Hope you guys enjoy and plz review. Review my other ones too if that's not a problem.**


	9. First Day of Class

**First Day of Class Chap. 9**

**Disclaimer: **** I don't own HP. I only own my characters and plot. Sry I haven't updated in forever. I'm still in progress of writing MEAY(My Eyes Adored You) for those who are eager to read that. I'm also writing TI(True Identity). School is coming up in a week and I'm gonna be pretty busy so sorry if I take a long time to update. I'll still write though and be a beta. As I always say, review. It'd be nice but I'll update even though no one reviews. Enough of my annoying babbling.**

Krisashley studied all weekend. She got up at 3:30 in the morning because sensei wanted her to train. She quickly and quietly left before Draco could wake up. She was already dressed in her training outfit. The sky still dark and it was still cold. She steathily went in a hidden pathway in a nicer area of the Forbidden Forest.

"Gallardo-san." Sensei greeted his student.

"Ohayoo gozaimasu." She replied back.

"私達は私達のkiを集中し、力を解放することに取り組む。 あなたの姉妹はこれのかなりよい仕事をした。"(We will work on focusing our ki and releasing power. Your sister has done a pretty good job with this.) Takashi sensei walked around her.

"Sensei why do you have my things?

"Change into your school uniform and we will start training." And Krisashley went behind the tree to change.

"Do I have to wear a skirt?" Krisashley groaned.

"A proper lady wear skirt plus kicking is easier . If you master releasing the ki from your own body, you can transform your ki to a weapon."

"Sensei, why do you have my school things?" Krisashley asked again.

"Less talking, more training. " Sensei charged at Krisashley which she luckily dodged.

"Focus your ki to release a more powerful punch." He stopped.

Krisashley closed her eyes and focused power on her hands. She felt power surge through her veins. Now all she needed was how much power she should have to release. Takashi watched her.

"Focus Kurisu-chan. Don't pour too much power or too little power in your body, you'll lose strength quickly. " He moved aside so she could punch or kick the tree stump.

After a few minutes, Krisashley opened her eyes and punched the tree stump and it left a dent on the tree.

"Very good." He bowed. "Now, we shall focus on a weapon. This is harder and it will require a little more strength. This takes weeks of training."

(Since I'm lazy to describe the training session I'll give a little summary. She did weapon ki training for 2 hrs. Sensei also went over things that Krisashley previously learned to make sure she remembered.)

"Sensei it's 6:30. Classes start soon." Krisashley felt dirty in her school clothes from all the sweating.

"Take shower, come back here. Be here by 7:15."

"What, but-"

"No buts, I have things to discuss. I know classes start at 8:30 and breakfast at 8. If you don't come back, you don't get your stuff."

Krisashley groaned but quickly did as she was told.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**45 Mins. Later**

Krisashley ran all the way back to the training area in the Forbidden Forest.

"Good, you are on time. Now, I want you to be here every Friday, Saturday and Sunday. Afternoons. During breaktime, come on those weekends but you must come at least two days of regular school day. But if you have too much homework, owl me and I'll move it. Wakarimasu ka?"

"Hai wakarimasu." Krisashley bowed.

"Your martial arts has improved. Lets see how you do with weapons." And tossed her a sword and quickly attacked her. Krisashley barely blocked it. "Good job Gallardo san." And he charged again.

Krisashley focused her ki on the sword and a purple aura spiraled around it.

"Poison Twister Blade!" and she got the tree while Takashi barely dodged.

"Good job on learning how to focus your ki on the sword. Very good."

They fought for a while and when Krisashley saw it was 8:20, she panicked.

"Sensei it's 8:20, gotta go!" she was frantic.

Krisashley hastily grabbed the boys' slacks because she hates wearing skirts. The skirt came off after the pants were on.

"I got like 9 minutes to get to class and I have to go to the dungeons!"

"Gallardo san, you must run WITHOUT STOPPING or you will not get to class on time."

She went wide eyed at this.

"If you make it in time, your stuff will be on your desk, now GO!" and Krisashley started running, fast.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Kyzl sat in the Great Hall wondering where her sister was. It was 8:00, she had to be up by now. She looked at the Slytherin table and saw no sign of her. '_Kris, where are you?'_ She walked toward Mariya and Alain. This resulted in dirty looks from the serpents except for her cousins and friends there.(will be introduced later)

"Hey ate, have you seen Kris?" Kyzl said worried.

"No I didn't, I thought she was with you."

"No, we're in different houses remember?"

"We know that Kae, but your sister is pretty sneaky and good at finding out passwords." Alain joined in.

"Thanks anyway." And Kyzl took her seat and sighed.

"Why were you mingling with the Slytherins?" Harry asked.

"My sister. I haven't seen her and I'm worried." She was about to cry.

"Maybe she's studying before class." Hermione said trying to be optimistic.

"Well, Mariya didn't see her. Maybe I'll see her later, I hope."

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Draco was curious as to why Krisashley wasn't in the Great Hall. '_She never misses a meal. It was odd that she was gone this morning.'_ He saw Kyzl walking over. Conviently he was near them so he could hear them talk.

"Hey ate, have you seen Kris?" Kyzl said worried.

"No I didn't, I thought she was with you."

"No, we're in different houses remember?"

'_True, but Krisashley can be quite sneaky.' _ Draco continued eating while listening to the conversation.

"We know that Kae, but your sister is pretty sneaky and good at finding out passwords." Alain joined in.

'_I haven't seen her sneaky, really.'_

It was 8:20 and everyone started to go to their classes.

"Potions first." He mumbled to himself.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Krisashley was running and saw it was 8:25. '_Shit, everyone's probably in class and I just arrived at the doors to go back inside.' _ She hastily opened the door and pulled it and ran again. Nonstop running. Luckily, the stairs decided not to change as Krisashley took long strides. '_I can make it. I can make it.'_ It was 8:28. '_Ok, almost there.'_ As she rounded the corner. With her last ounce of energy, she ran faster(if that's possible) '_OMG, 8:29! I got 60 seconds!'_ She pushed herself to keeping going despite how tired she was.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Kyzl sat next to Alain and Mariya. Alex sat with Janelle. '_Where is she, she's never tardy for class. Twinny, where are you?' _As she saw that it was 5 seconds before class started. 5 4 3 2 1… and Krisashley burst through the door.

"Ms. Gallardo, take your seat." Professor Snape told her.

Krisashley's things appeared on her desk. '_Yes, I made it!'_ She collasped on the floor breathing heavily. Kyzl immediately ran over to her along with their friends who were there.

"What is the matter?" Snape rushed over as well.

"Hey Draco, Snape's your pimp!" Kyzl said as Draco walked over.

"Kyzl, tonight you shall have detention, in my office. If you don't arrive, I'll extend it." Snape said coldly.

"Only if my sister comes with."

"Aw hell no!" Krisashley was now laying on her back. "Can you all please stop crowding me? Professor, have a potion for pain relief on you right now?" the crowd dispersed as she crawled with her arms to her desk.

"Yes, and Kyzl since you're claiming I'm Draco's pimp then you're his bitch." Snape smirked.

"OH, ownage! Go Professor! My own sister!" Krisashley said dramatically.

Both Kyzl and Draco were disgusted while Krisashley jumped right up.

"Sis, why you wearing slacks?" Kyzl asked.

"Cuz I can. Now sit. You go to detention, I ain't going."

"Enough chit chat. Now open your books to Chapter 1. Take notes and write an essay summarizing the chapter. I expect at least 5 inches on parchment beginning of class tomorrow. Class dismissed." And everyone gathered their things and left.

"Ms. Gallardo, do you still need a potion for your pain?" Snape asked before Krisashley could leave.

"No, professor. Thanks, I can handle the pain. No worries." She smiled and left.

The next class was Charms.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Krisashley made it to class on time. They were going to do a levitating spell.

"Remember the swish an d flick technique? We're going to work on a levitating spell. Now repeat after me, Wingardium Leviosa." The short professor Flitwick said. "Remember swish and flick."

Being the bookworm, Hermione got it first but so did the Slytherin Princess, Krisashley.

"Splendid, good job Ms. Gallardo, Ms. Granger. 10 points to both Gryffindor and Slytherin."

Ron rested his head on his arm while Harry tired to say the spell right.

"Wingardium Leviosah." Ron swished his wand and flicked it on the feather. When the spell didn't work, he started swinging his wand up and down.

"Stop that before you poke someone's eye out. You're saying it wrong. It's leviosa not leviosah." Hermione said in as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

Krisashley shook her head. '_Wow, know-it-all, huh?'_

"You know Hermione, some people can't get it right the first time." Hermione turned in Krisashely's direction.

"Well, it's so easy to say." Hermione replied.

"For you and I maybe, but consider the other students. You're acting as though you're the smartest person in the world, in truth, you're not."

"Well, I may not be the smartest person in the world, but I know I'm smarter than you." Hermione replied arrogantly.

"Ooh, burn. Is that a challenge Granger? In that case, ask me anything from this year's lesson, bitch." Being a Slytherin, they don't back down from challenges.

"Oooh" everyone said in the room.

"Oh boy." Kyzl said shaking her head.

"Hold on, no fighting please." Flitwick said giving a warning glance.

"I'll kung fu your ass bitch!" Krisashley getting in a fighting stance.

"Hey, hold on. Why don't you just duel?" Kyzl suggested.

"Ok, what kind of duel?" Hermione raised her eyebrow.

"Yugioh." Kyzl handed her sister her deck.

"It's on bitch!" both the Gryffindor and Slytherin princess said at that same time.

**A/N: Well, so much for promise. The next chapter is the duel. Woohoo! Plz review like I always mention. I'll update this soon. Ja ne! Till next time!**


	10. It's Time to Duel!

**It's Time to Duel! Chap. 10 **

**Disclaimer: Oh my gosh I haven't updated this in forever. I'm still trying to wrack my brain up ideas for 15. Glad everyone thinks this story is hilarious, I know I've burst out laughing while writing. Anyway for those who like this story thanks, this story doesn't get as much attention as STYLM. As usual please review, I would appreciate it. Ok I don't Yugioh. I forgot who it belonged to but I don't own it. Enjoy the duel.**

Before Professor Flitwick could say anything, both girls rushed out the door to the Quidditch pitch. Madam Hooch stopped her class and alerted all the teachers. The students all rushed to the Quidditch pitch and the teachers followed. The Weasely twins along with Kyzl sold tickets for 5 galleons. They made quite a profit. In a matter of minutes, the stands were filled. Even the teachers came to watch. Both girls put on their duel disks on. Since the pitch was low, Krisashley levitated in the air. There were "oohs" and "aahs" heard from the crowd.

"How did you do that?" Hermione asked shocked.

"Magic, you genius. I thought you said you were smarter than me?"

"Ooh, you got burned!" Kyzl said from the crowd.

"Focus your chakra on your feet. Then you can float." Krisashley crossed her arms impatient.

Hermione tried to float but couldn't. Getting impatient, Kyzl made her float up.

"Wow I did it!" Hermione said excitedly.

"Correction, my sister did that." Which shot down Hermioe's euphoricness.

"Ok, a duel is about to commence. It's time to d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d--"Lee ran out of breath and passed out on the floor. Kyzl took over.

"Its time to d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-DUEL!" Kyzl said for like 5 minutes. "Here are the rules," Taking the mic from the fainted Lee. "Each player has 4000 LP. The first to reach 0 is the loser. No interruptions please or the duel has to start over. "Kyzl said. "Ok, begin! Granger goes first."

The duelists drew 6 cards.

"Ok first I summon Marshmallon!" Hermione put it in attack mode. It has 700 attack points.

'Shit, I can't attack it.' Krisashley thought.

"I end my turn."

"I summon Baby Dragon." There were "oohs" and "aahs" heard at the monster appearing. "I put 2 cards face down and end my turn." And it was Hermione's turn again.

Hermione drew a card. "Ok, I summon Kuriboh." And acute furball appeared. There were a lot of "awws" from the girls.

'Wonder if she has the Multiplier Card?'

"I put one card face down." And she put the monster side face down and the Mystical Elf appeared.

Krisashley burst out lauging. Hermione went red from anger and embrassment.

"Turn over?" she asked. Hermione hastily nodded.

"Ok I summon Komodo Dragon. Attack Kuriboh!" and Hermione lost 800 LP so she has 3200 LP. The girls got sad that the cute fur ball was gone. "I put one card face down and end my turn!"

"I switch my Mystical Elf in defense mode. Marshmallon, attack Baby Dragon."

"You activated my trap card Avada Kedavra!" everyone started to get scared.

"It's just a card people, no wand involved. It ONLY kills the monster card. It can last for 2 turns." Kyzl said on the speaker to clarify things.

"Its my turn now Granger." And drew a card. 'Almost have the 5 cards I need to beat her.'

"Attention, magic use is prohibited. I have ALL your wands except for my sister's. It's with Draco." Kyzl said as Kyouya went on her shoulder..

Kyouya REALLY loves Malfoy. He shoulder was scratched which Fred and George treated. Kyzl made SURE that he wouldn't get away and that his wound would be healed cuz her sister would berate her AGAIN.

"Anyway, I sacrifice Komodo Dragon to summon Sora!" Krisashley continued. "Attack Mystical Elf! Ok, Baby Dragon attack her LP directly!" and lost Hermione lost 1200 LP so that means she had half her LP left. "Ok, my turn's over."

"I summon Celtic Guardian. Attack Baby Dragon!" Krisashley lost 200 LP.

"Ok, I activate my magic card Trinity. This allows me to summon Sora's buddies: Donald and Goofy. Lucky for you, I can't attack until next turn. So, that's it for now."

Alrighty then, I put a monster in defense mode. I activate my magic card Monster Reborn to bring back Marshmallon. I switch my monster in attack mode. I sacrifice all three to summon Blue Eyes White Dragon!" 'Haha I'm gonna win!'

Draco fell in love with the massive dragon. 'I want it!'

"Nice move. Too bad you can't summon the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. I have all 3 dragons." Krisashley rubbed that in her face. "Well you can't attack yet so my turn. I sacrifice Sora, Donald and Goofy to summon Dark Magician. Now I put one card facedown and turn's down."

"Blue Eyes, attack Dark Magician."

"You activated my trap, Attack Paralysis: this paralyzes you monster for one turn. So you can't attack me next turn." A smug grin on Krisashely's face. "You can draw but now it's my turn again. Next I activate the magic card Pot of Greed. It allows me to draw two cards. Now lets get this duel wrapped up. I sacrifice my Dark Magician and I summon Exodia: The Forbidden One!" a huge massive monster came on the field.

The boys shit their pants, the girls terrified.

"Exodia, obliviate!" the Blue Eyes got destroyed along with ALL of Hermione's LP reaching 0. "That's game." And she floated down helping Hermione.

All the Slytherins cheered, Gryffindors booed except for Kyzl and Harry. Kyzl was happy making a profit from selling tickets.

"Nice duel." Krisashley stuck out her hand.

"Hmph." Hermione slapped her hand away and left angrily.

Kyouya hopped down from Kyzl's shoulder onto Krisashley's.

'Some first day of school' Krisashley thought.

**A/N: Sorry I made Hermione a bitch but yeah she'll EVENTUALLY warm up. Haha she lost, Krisashley won. Hope you liked this chapter. Remember review, I'd REALLY appreciate it. Got tons of homework, I hate that but it keeps me busy along with updating these stories. Plz review, it saddens me if you guys don't. **


	11. Lab Partners

**Lab Partners Chap. 11**

**Disclaimer: I'm back! I'm mentally exhausted from all the tests I have to do next week and all my work. Sucks being an honor student; well at least I have time to write. must update this so sinwriter can update! I need 15 reviews in total. You guys can do that for me right? Read sinwriter's fic "She's My Pimp".**

It's been a week since Hermione's and Krisashley's duel. All the Slytherins especially Draco rubbed her loss in her face. Krisashley remained neutral. It was Potions again on a sleepy Monday and Snape was assigning partners.

"Ok class, I shall assign you partners. No complaints." Snape said in his monotone voice.

"Kyzl Gallardo, Draco Malfoy"

"Uh Professor." Krisashley interjected. "I don't think that's a good idea." She nervously laughed.

"I'm the teacher here, Ms. Gallardo." Snape replied back harshly. "Now sit next to Potter."

"I'm tellin ya it's a bad idea." Krisashley said as she took her spot next to Harry.

"Pansy Parkinson, Arianne Carandang."

"Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger."

And he sorted the rest of the other students in 20 minutes. Krisashley could already see the angry sparks between her sister and fiancé. _'I hope those two don't end up dead by the end of the period.'_

"Today, we're going to make a sleeping potion. The instructions are on the board. I expect it to be light purple. This will take the whole class period and I can't afford any screw ups." He looked in Neville's direction.

Harry got up and got the ingredients. When he came back, Krisashley started off with boiling a little bit of water.

"Hey, um, is it true what you said back there? That, Kyzl and Malfoy fight a lot?" Harry asked nervously.

"Unfortunately, yeah. I constantly have to monitor them. Leave them alone and who knows what hell they'll cause." Krisashley shook her head at the sight of those two fighting. "See what I mean?" Harry was surprised.

"You know, you aren't really bad like the Slytherins so why are you in that house?"

"I guess, it's because of my ambition and drive. They overpower my Gryffindor qualities. I'm not really the brave type either." She placed some crushed lavender in the pot.

"Oh I see. You are sweet you know, you should switch." Harry said while blushing.

'_Wow he likes me already?' _"Thanks for the offer but I doubt the hat will change its decision. Oh, congrats on making the Quidditch team." She chopped up some more ingredients. "Stir it please and I'll put the feather in." Harry stirred while she added the ingredients.

"Remember the promise on the train?"

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

_Flashback:_

"_Promise me, you'll be nice to me even though I am in Slytherin." She had a look of despair on her face._

"_It's a promise" all three said. Kyzl would always be faithful to her sister no matter what._

_End Flashback_

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

"Yeah I do. But wouldn't you be ridiculed?" Harry asked while stirring.

"Honestly, I don't care. I mean, I know I'm one of the richest families in the wizarding community. No offense but they won't talk shit about me in my face. Its ok, I'd be willing to put my reputation on the line. I can handle the ridicule and pain. Don't worry about me. I can handle it as long as Kyzl is alright." She said smiling serenely.

"Wow, you'd be willing to endure pain for your sister?" Harry asked shocked.

"Of course. Well, looks like the potion's done." Kriashley smiled.

"Nice work, Potter and Krisashley." Snape said as he walked around. "Good work Draco." Kyzl scowled and growled.

The bell rang and off to the next class they go. The school day went by quick and of course Kriashley and Hermione finished homework before dinner.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Dinner**

Krisashley hung out with her Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw buddies with a few other Gryffindors and Slytherins.

"Nice duel, Ash. You so rocked!" Sam squealed.

"Thanks." Krisashley replied humbly.

"Sucks we're in separate houses." Amela said sadly.

"Can we go to your house this summer?" Gaby said wrapping her arms around Krisashley's neck.

"Of course. All of you could, you know that. You already picked your rooms too."

"I'm bored." Allen commented.

"You're always bored." Alain added.

"Leave me alone!" Yvette whined to Erika.

"I'm not even doing anything."

"Shut up Erika." Chelsea said to her.

Jean laughed and so did everyone else.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Kyzl's Table**

"How can they hang around snakes?" Ron said disgusted.

"You made a promise to be her friend Ronald." Hermione crossed her arms.

"You did too!" Ron spat.

"Well you both broke the promise we made to her." Harry added.

"Kae, c'mon. Tell 'em how good your sister is!" Arianne said to Kyzl.

"Look, my sister comes off serious at first, but my sister is very nice and sweet. On top of that, she's smart and funny. Stop insulting her! Some of the Slytherins aren't bad." Kyzl said angrily.

Everyone was shocked because she never got angry.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Krisashley**

"I guess it's almost time to go to our own dorms, huh?" Amela said sadly.

"Can I copy you homework?" Gaby asked.

"No. Ask Alejandro (Allen)" Krisashley whined.

"Pwede?" Gaby asked.

"No way. Tanong mo si Yvette."

"Sige na." Gaby whined.

"It's time to go. See ya guys tomorrow." And everyone went their separate ways.

"Oh Kae, make sure to get Kyouya. Password is Jigglypuff." Krisashley said to her sister.

They went together and Draco unfortunately was there. After Krisashley gave Kyouya to her sister, she went to Gryffindor common room.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Slytherin**

"Can't believe Snape paired me up with your blasted sister! Damn bitch." Draco said angrily.

"Don't you be calling my sister a bitch! You manwhore!"

"Why thank you."

Krisashley left cuz she couldn't stand him at that moment. _'Egotistical, narcisstical brat! I'm so gonna fucking kill him!'_ "You're unbelievable!"

**A/N: sorry for the late post. School is a pain in the ass plus I'm moving to a new house on Friday so sinwriter is gonna update for me! My twinny is so cool. Plz review this, I'd much appreciate it. Plz check out my new forums and take my poll plz. **


	12. Change Partners With Me Please?

**Change Partners With Me Please!? Chap. 12**

**Disclaimer: HIYA guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was enjoying my break doing homework T.T well I got it done and took my sweet time too! I watched Twilight with my friends on Monday and for those who liked the movie, I'm sorry but it wasn't that good. I mean I know some scenes can't be like the book but man the director really changed the scenes from the beginning. I was practically banging my head against my hand! Some of the acting was awkward and the transitions were confusing. I even looked online to see if some others said, majority said it was disappointing. 5 outta 10. now that's bad. It may be #1 at the box office but with most of the fans saying it is bad; that's bad on the director. Some of my friends liked it and most didn't read the book. Read the book first! Anyway my ranting on that is done. At least the guys are hot(Robert and Taylor) and the baseball scene was COOL! Oh one more thing, check out my Twilight forum and for those who watched it, check out the one about the Twilight movie. On with story and plz review after you're done. I'd greatly appreciate that.**

It was almost Halloween and both Kyzl and Draco were fighting A LOT! Ron rooted Kyzl to kick Draco's ass while Harry, Hermione and Krisashley rolled their eyes.

"Will you two stop?" Harry asked.

"No, not at all or even anytime soon."

"Die you mother fucking bastard!" Kyzl yelled.

"Me, a mother fucker?! You're a father fucker!" he yelled back.

Krisashley swiftly low kicked Kyzl and pushed Draco.

"ENOUGH!" Krisashley said loudly.

Draco just snorted and left.

"Can you please switch partners with me?" Kyzl pleaded, she was on her knees.

"Wish I could but Snape won't listen. Maybe he'll pair you up with someone different next year." Krisashley said optimistically. "Hurry up or we'll be late to class."

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Potions**

"Today we are reading Chapters 3 and 4. I expect 12 inches on both. Due on Thursday. Now, start reading. I want it absolutely quiet in here or I'll give you all an ass whopping." Snape said and everyone groaned. "Want more notes?" he asked the class.

Everyone hastily got out their books and began to read. Krisashley finished her notes 5 minutes before the bell rang. '_Potions is done!'_ The bell rang.

"Class dismissed."

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Draco was walking beside Krisashley while Kyzl was with the Trio.

"Can you please be my partner?" Draco said it in the same fashion as Kyzl; on his knees and everything.

"No, I want you and Kyzl to learn how to get along." Krisashley said irritated.

"She beats the shit outta me!"

"Stop being a baby."

"Pweedy pwease." Draco said in a childish voice.

"No and that's final!" Krisashley ran off to catch up with her sister.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

"Don't we get our first Quidditch game soon?" Kyzl asked.

"Yeah" Harry replied.

"I wish we could join the team too." Krisashley said.

"You could tryout." Ron commented. "You're pretty good at almost everything."

"Wow, you're actually being nice to me for a change." Krisashley said sarcastically.

"Oh the Halloween dance is coming up as well!" Hermione said excitedly.

"As long as I don't have to wear a dress!" the twins said at the same time.

Everyone laughed.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Slytherin**

"Why are you hanging with the Gryffindor losers?" Draco asked his fiancée angrily.

"They're my friends Draco! I can hang out whit my friends can't I?" Krisashley snapped back.

"Well yeah---"

"So it's settled! Stop being so difficult!"

"Difficult, me? I swear you are more difficult than me! Are you on PMS or something?"

"Shut the hell up on your difficult bullshit! You're also half girl! I think you're the one on PMS, not me! I'm going to tell Professor Dumbledore that we should move into the Slytherin Common Room!"

"What's wrong with you?! Why are you so different?"

"People change Draco. You have alright. You're an egotistical, narcissist son of a bitch bastard of a fiancé!"

"You're a Ms. Know-It-All, study-holic, weak son of a bitch of a fiancée! I'd rather marry Pansy Parkinson than you!"

"Then be betrothed to her then! Nobody's stopping you!" Krisashley broke down and sobbed cuz she was so angry. "Get the hell away from me!" she pushed Draco away, but he went up and hugged her.

She punched his chest saying, "Let me go!" eventually, she got tired and fell into his arms.

"I'm sorry alright. I just, I don't want you to hang out with the enemy." Draco said in a calmer voice. "Just hang out with Kyzl.." He stroked her back.

"I have friends in Gryffindor, how cruel!" she sobbed even harder.

"Look, I'm sorry about what I said. Alright, you can hang out with your friends as long as your sister is around. You're a great fiancée and I couldn't ask for a better wife."

"Thanks even though you didn't mean it." She hiccupped and wiped her tears away. "Sorry for soaking your shirt."

"It's ok."

Krisashley got cold water from the kitchen and threw it on Draco so he was a girl.

"Hey! Come back here!" Draco screamed and chased his/her fiancée around the room.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Gryffindor**

'_I can't stand that son of a fucking bitch Draco! I wish my sister would switch partners. It's not that much to ask'._

Kyouya was on Kyzl's lap, asleep.

"Whoa, is that a ferret?" Ron asked shocked at the sight of the albino ferret on Kzyl's lap.

"Yep, he's adorable huh? His name is Kyouya." Kyzl said proudly.

"Do you… have anyone to go with to the dance?" Harry asked.

"No, why?"

"Um, you wanna… go with me?" Harry asked embarrassed.

"I'd love to!"

Ron shyly asked Hermione with Kyzl's help and she accepted.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

"Hey, Ash, wanna go to the dance with me?" Draco asked.

He got turned back after tickling Krisashley almost to death.

"I'll think about it."

Draco's jaw dropped. She laughed.

"Sure, why not?" and fell asleep.

**A/N: well I'll update TI and MEAY tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!**


	13. Halloween Dance Pt1

**Halloween Dance Pt.1 Chap. 13**

**Sorry guys, I haven't updated in FOREVER! I've been writing though. I'm trying to finish MEAY and TI so I can work on other stories. For my faithful readers(especially my twin) for not updating just one story at a time. I like to go all around. Hope everyone had a happy New Year and Xmas. OMG I got to go to New York and see Equus(with Daniel Radcliffe) and Avenue Q by myself! My mom is SO cool. Anyways, I'll try to update my other stories soon. Plz review, it'll make me happy.**

It is October 31, Halloween Day. Everyone was excited except the Gallardos.

'_Ugh, why does it have to be Halloween?'_ Kyzl groaned.

'_NO, it's Halloween'_ Krisashley sighed sadly.

Krisashley went to the Gryffindor common room to help her sister pick out what to wear.

"So what do you want to wear Kae?"

"I want to be a Moogle!"

"Ok, go get your Moogle costume on since it will be quick to change into. I'm going to be a Geisha!" Krishashley said excitedly.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Krisashley went up and got out a gorgeous red kimono with flowers on it. It took her quite a while to put on the layers. She then put on red lipstick. She then put her hair in a half up half down style and put on riduculously hight wooden sandals._ 'I look like a young geisha!'_

When she exited, Draco was in shock.

"Ash, is that you?" Draco asked shocked.

"Yeah. Who else would it be?"

"You look… pretty." He replied in awe.

Draco was a snake.

"Slytherin pride."

"Yup, a proud Slytherin." He said arrogantly.

"Will you escort me to the dance then?" Krisashley extended her arm.

"Yes Ms. Gallardo, it'd be my pleasure." And kissed her hand and locked arms.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Kyzl was prancing around happy in her Moogle costume.

"Yay, me cute Moogle!" Kyzl said excitedly.

Hermione dressed as a prep, Ron as a rat and Harry as a cat.

"What exactly are you?" Ron asked looking at Kyzl.

"A moogle!"

"Can we go down now?" Hermione asked impatiently.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Great Hall**

Everyone from every year was in a different costume. Kyzl could tell her sister from the crowd since she was the only one wearing a red kimono. Kyzl ran all the way to her sister.

"Hiya sis!"Kyzl said happily.

"Hi moogle twin." Krisashley replied.

"OMG, what the hell are you?!" Draco asked surprised at Kyzl's getup.

"Serpent boy, I'm a moogle. Well, see ya later!" and left to look for the Golden Trio.

There was a lot of food, candy and drinks. Everything was good except… the music. In Krisashley's opinion, this didn't sound like a party, sounded like a funeral was taking place.

'_I need to get this party alive somehow. Hmmm….. oh there's a piano. Maybe I can attempt the One Winged Angel song.'_

Krisashley steathily snuck over to the piano and started playing Sephiroth's theme(One Winged Angel). Everyone fell silent when they heard the music.

Kyzl took this oppurtunity to pants the guys since everyone was distracted. She muttered "KYPO"(Keep Your Pants On) and all the men were in their underwear. After the music ceased, there were gasps, and screams heard from the girls while the boys hastily pulled up their pants. Kyzl and Krisashley burst out laughing. The only boys NOT affected by the speel since they weren't in the room at the time of the spell was cast. When Fred and George arrived, they saw the laughing twins. They started laughing at the sight of boys pulling up their pants.

"Nice job." They commented to the girls.

"I couldn't have done it alone without my sister distracting everyone." Kyzl said proudly.

"Thanks Kyzl."

"We should so team up." Kyzl told the twins.

"Yeah, that'd be great!" Fred agreed.

'_Weasley twins plus Kyzl equal disaster.'_ Krisashley shook her head.

"Oi Kris wanna join us?" George asked.

**A/N: well that's the end of another chapter. Well, sorry if the length of the chapters vary, it depends if I want to write a long or short chappie. I'll update my new stories and hopefully the ones I currently have on my stories list. For MEAY readers, there's like only a chapter or 2 left. For TI, there's 2 chapters left. Ja ne! plz review!**


	14. Halloween Dance Pt2

**Halloween Dance Pt.2 Chap.14**

**Disclaimer:OMG, I'm actually posting again! Damn, finals are coming up next week. Don't worry, I'm still writing. I'll see if I can update next week if I'm not lazy. I do not own HP only my OC's. I also don't own Zombie and Crash and Burn. Hope you readers are enjoying this story. Plz review at the end.**

"Oh sure, why not?" Krisashley shrugged.

"COOL!" they said in unison.

"Lets get this joint rocked!" Krisashley said excitedly.

"Let us make a stage." And the twins instantly made a stage with a mic.

"Cool!" and Krisashley went on stage. She grabbed the mic and felt hyped.

"Ok tonight, I will provide musical entertainment! First song I'm gonna sing is called Zombie by the Cranberries!" Kyzl got the guitar and her sister began to sing.

_Zombie_

_Another heads hangs lowly_

_Child is slowly taken_

_And the violence caused such silence_

_Who are we mistaken?_

_But you see, it's not me, it's not my family_

_In your head, in your head they are fighting_

_With their tanks and their bombs_

_And their bombs and their guns_

_In your head, in your head they are crying…_

_In your head, in your head_

_Zombie, zombie, zombie_

_Hey,_ _hey, hey_

_What's in your head, in your head_

_Zombie, zombie, zombie?_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey, oh, dou, dou, dou, dou, dou…_

_Another mother's breakin'_

_Heart is taking over_

_When the vi'lence causes silence_

_We must be mistaken_

_It's the same old theme since nineteen-sixteen_

_In your head, in your head they're still fighting_

_With their tanks and their bombs_

_And their bombs and their guns_

_In your head, in your head they are dying…_

_In your head, in your head_

_Zombie, zombie, zombie_

_Hey,_ _hey, hey_

_What's in your head, in your head_

_Zombie, zombie, zombie?_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, hey, ah, yaa, yaa…_

Everyone applauded. The Golden Trio were shocked.

"She can sing?!" Ron said wide eyed.

"Yeah." Draco cut in.

"No one asked you!" Ron spat.

"I thought she was a bookworm like me?" Hermione commented.

"Unlike you, she's smart but knows how to let loose. You should try it some time Granger." And Draco walked off.

"I feel bad for those two to know Malfoy." Harry said when Draco was far.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Draco**

He too was in shock of hearing Krisashley sing. He never knew he had it in her.

'_She looks weird singing in a kimono. The dimwit(Kyzl) looks even weirder with that guitar.'_

Blaise came up to him. "Dude, I never knew Kris could sing." He slapped his hand on his friend's back.

"Of course she can sing. Duh."

"Some girls suck like Parkinson."

"True, true."

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Hermione**

She was frozen as ice when Draco left.

"Hermione?" Ron waved his hand in her face.

"What?!" she replied irritably.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. I'm ok."

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

"Since it's almost midnight, my last number is Crash and Burn by Savage Garden."

_Crash and Burn_

_When you feel all alone_

_And the world has turned its back on you_

_Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart_

_I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you_

_It's hard to find relief and people could be so cold_

_When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore_

_Let me be the one you call_

_If you jump I'll break your fall_

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

_If you need to fall apart_

_I can mend a broken heart_

_If you need to crash then crash and burn _

_You're not alone_

_When you feel all alone_

_And a loyal friend is hard to find_

_You're caught on a one way street_

_With the monsters in your head_

_When hopes and dreams are far away and_

_You feel like you can't face the day_

_Let me be the one you call_

_If you jump I'll break your fall_

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

_If you need to fall apart_

_I can mend a broken heart_

_If you need to crash then crash and burn _

_You're not alone_

_Because there has always heartache and pain_

_And when it's over you'll breathe again_

_You'll breathe again_

_When you feel all alone_

_And the world has turned its back on you_

_Give me a moment please _

_To tame your wild wild heart_

_Let me be the one you call_

_If you jump I'll break your fall_

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

_If you need to fall apart_

_I can mend a broken heart_

_If you need to crash then crash and burn _

_You're not alone_

_(repeat 2x)_

Everyone cheered and everyone began shouting, "Encore!"

"Next time folks, next time." And Krisashley got off the stage.

The crowd booed and she decided to play on more song. There was a piano and Krisashley sat down and started playing classical music. She was playing Beethoven's No. 9 Symphony. She didn't miss a single note and once she was done, everyone applauded. It was almost midnight so everyone went to their dorms.

"Kae, give me Kyouya on Sunday after we train with sensei."

"Ok." And they parted ways.

**A/N: Sorry not updating regularly. Highschool is keeping me pretty busy. Almost going to college. After finals, I could update. Maybe on Sundays since I have lectures every Saturday starting next week. Don't worry, I'm still writing even if I don't post right away. Please review! Ja ne! **


	15. Payback's a Bitch

**Payback's a Bitch Chap. 15**

**Disclaimer: Hilo! I'm gonna try and update all this weekend while writing at the same time. FINALS ARE OVER! Man I have 18 more currently I have to post up. WAAH. YAY I accomplished finishing both my pieces for my summer recital (piano). All I gotta do is practice practice practice. Wish me luck! I also have to work harder this semester. Plz review!**

Kyzl and Krisashley were so sore after their training with sensei.

"Quidditch is tomorrow!" Kyzl said excitedly.

"Gryffindor vs. Slytherin."

"Yup and the day to get my revenge!" Kyzl said evilly.

"What exactly do you have in mind?" Krisashley leaned in.

"Hang Malfoy fromt the Slytherin pole only in his boxers." Kyzl whispered. "The twins know of this plan already."

"Sweet."

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Next Day**

It was cold November already and the first Quidditch match. The match starts at 9:30 so both pair of twins waited until Draco was alone. Kyzl held a bucket of cold water while the twins were ready to KO Malfoy. Fortunately he was alone and Kyzl splashed the cold water on Draco. He got shocked and Fred and George knocked him out. It was almost 9 so the girls dragged Draco's female in the broom closet and began undressing him till he was in his boxers/underwear.

"Woah, Malfoy's got boobs." Fred commented.

"Yeah, yeah. Hurry before the match starts. Got the hot water ready Kae?" Krisashley asked.

"Yup, oh I also made a smiley face on his ass."

Everyone burst out laughing. The twins checked to make sure no one was watching and George carried Malfoy on the Quidditch stands and hung him by his underwear. Krisashley stayed so when the match starts, she'll pour the hot water on her fiancé and scram.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**5 Minutes Later**

Both Gryffindor and Slytherin students came pouring in and the so did the Quidditch players on the field. Krisashley splashed hot water to wake Draco up and she ran unnoticed to the Gryffindor side.

"Yeeow! That's hot!" Draco was normal again.

Almost all the girls from both sides were squealing. Slytherins were embrassed and the players on Gryffindor started laughing.

"Uh, let's get this match started." Lee Jordan announced.

"I want a nice clean game." Madame Hooch looked at both teams and threw the quaffle in the air and the teams went for it, the snitch flew off, Harry chased after it and both bludgers were released.

"Can someone get me down!?" Draco yelled.

"I'll get you down later mate." Blaise was laughing at the smiley face Kyzl drew on Draco's ass.

"What are you laughing about?" Draco turned around yelling.

"You have a smiley face on your ass."

"I have an idea who did this. KYZL GALLARDO, you'll pay for this!"

Lucius just shook his head.

"I don't know him." He whispered to Snape.

"OMG, Harry is hanging from his broom!" Krisashley said.

"Snape's muttering something. Hermione, can you go check what's goin' on?" Kyzl whispered.

Hermione nodded. Oliver Wood was on the ground along with Spinnet. The score was 30-30.

'_C'mon Harry, find that snitch.'_ Krisashley saw it zooming behind Harry and Kyzl did too.

"Kae, change the color of my clothes."

"Why?"

"Just do it!" Kyzl changed the green and silver to red and gold. "Accio broom." A broom came to her.

'_Can't believe he can't see it.'_ Krisashley mounted the broom and flew after the snitch going towards the ground.

"What is this, Kyzl decided to go after the snitch?" Lee Jordan said shocked.

Harry followed after Krisashley.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"I may not be smart, but I'm very observant. I'll win for ya." Krisashley caught the snitch.

"Kyzl got the snitch, 150 points awarded to Gryffindor."

"Don't say a word Ronald or I'll kill you." Kyzl said venomously with evil eyes.

"Wow you're good." Harry said to Krisashley.

"Nope." And she flew off.

"Can't believe I did that." Krisashley put the broom in the broom closet. '_I gave Gryffindors victory.'_

She casually walked back to the castle, but of course she changed into Slytherin colors, which she despised. The Golden Trio along with Kae being dragged. Also, a fuming Malfoy.

"KYZL!" his fists clenched tightly.

"What?" Kyzl asked innocently. "You can't prove I actually did it even though I did."

"You know what they say, payback's a bitch." Krisashley smirked and handed her jacket and scarf. "Here, you look freezing."

"Um Ron, LET GO OF ME!" Kyzl pouted with her arms crossed.

"Oh, sorry."

"Draco, I'll make you some tea." Draco clung on to Krisashley since he was in boxers.

"Thanks. Ah-choo!"

"Oh dear, you gotten a cold or a maybe a fever." Krisashley said worried. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you."

"It's ok, just forget about me." He was shivering.

He clung on to his fiancée even tighter. Krisashley blushed as she held him.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Kyzl was scared to reveal that she didn't catch the snitch. Plus, she also isn't a good liar.

"Great job catching the snitch Kyzl." Harry patted her on the back.

"Yeah, no problem." She replied giving an awkward smile.

"You should try out for the team." Ron patted her shoulder.

"I can't believe Madame Hooch let you do that. It's against the rules." Hermione chided.

You and rules, can't you even break one?"

"I could Ronald but I choose not to."

"Goody two shoes?" Kyzl said as if she figured out something.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Krisashley and Draco**

Draco laid down on the couch as Krisashley was taking his temperature.

"Ooh, 101.8. Looks like you gotta a fever."

"Damn. It's your sister's fault you know!"

"I'll take care of you alright. I'll start by making you some okayu." She waltzed into the kitchen.

'_I need to get Kyzl back. But how? She hates me, what can I do to make her hate me more? Hmm….'_

Krisashley came in with the okayu still hot.

"Here. Do you need to be fed?" she crossed her arms.

He simply nodded cause his head started hurting like hell.

"You are such a baby."

"But I'm your baby." He smirked.

"Lucky me." A hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." She replied as she gave him the porridge.

A plan already was set in motion to get Kyzl back.

**A/N: yeah this chapter has exceeded 1000 words. Wow this is long. Hope you guys review and have enjoyed this chapter. Ja ne!**


	16. Retaliation

**Retaliation Chap.16 **

**Disclaimer: OMG hi guys! Sorry I haven't been updating. School's been tiring. I'll try to update as much as I can this summer since I have summer homework for my AP classes, got tennis training to do and some vacations. I'm gonna be a pretty busy senior. Guess what guys, I finally have a boyfriend! We've been happily dating for 1 month now. Yeah! Sorry guys this chapter is going to be short cuz I don't know? I just wanted to end it there? Well just enjoy this VERY short chapter. Oh plz review, I'd really appreciate it and plz review my twinny's stories too.**

Draco woke up happy. He didn't know why but it was getting close to the holidays. That means payback. He had the whole break to plan out how to make Kyzl miserable. He took professor Snape's words that was said on the first day and use that. _'Hehe, all I need is the Polyjuice Potion and I'm set'_

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Gryffindor Common Room**

"I wonder what Draco's got planned." Kyzl thought aloud.

"Hmm, maybe he's going to make you look like a slut or a whore.?" Krisashley knew Draco had long term memory.

"Why do you say that?"

"Remember what you told Snape?"

**Flashback:**

"_Hey Draco, Snape's your pimp!"_

**End of Flashback**

"Oh god. Ok, what should I do?" Kyzl panicked.

"Well, since his weakness is his ego, why don't you disguise as him and proclaim he's gay!" Krisashley told her sister.

"Not a bad idea, he'd be embarrassed for weeks."

"Fred, George, grab a vial of Polyjuice Potion from Snape's office and we'll save it for when the holidays are over. Knowing Draco, he likes to strike as soon as possible."

"Got it!" both rushed off eagerly taking the Marauders Map.

"So, do I just proclaim Draco's gay?" Kyzl asked hopefully.

An evil look was in her sister's eyes; the eyes of a Slytherin.

"What's the catch?" Harry asked slowly.

"Kyzl has to…." She placed her index finger under her chin pretending to think. "Kae has to kiss… one of Draco's friends." She smirked at her twin.

"NO BLOODY WAY! I'D RATHER KILL HIM THAN DO THAT! ISN'T THERE ANOTHER WAY?!"

"Kyzl, before you throw a fit, listen; look just saying it won't be as convincing as putting it into action. If you do kiss one of his friends, I suggest Theo or Blaise, it'll be the talk of the school for weeks. Think about it." Krisashley told her twin.

"It does make sense. I'll be laughing at him for weeks." Harry could picture Malfoy being humiliated and started laughing.

"He needs a shrink…." Kyzl said.

"No, he needs a psychiatrist." Sam joined in.

"He needs both." Krisashley looked at Harry as if he was loony.

"I need what?" Harry asked dumbly.

"It's worse than I thought, he needs to see Madame Pompfrey!" Krisashley said sarcastically concerned.

"I'm not sick."

"Oh no, he's in denial. It's worse than I thought, he needs to go St. Mungos." Sam played along.

Harry started getting annoyed.

"Cut it out, I'm not sick!

"Geez, we're just playing around. No crime in that." Sam shook her head.

"You have no sense of humor." Krisashley bent her hands outward while sighing.

"Sorry." Harry pouted.

"Oh I better get going. We'll talk about the plans later." Krisashley waved goodbye and went to her dorm room with Draco.

"Hey, you wanna come to my house on Christmas? All my closest friends go spend the holidays there."Kyzl asked.

"Sure, no problem. Can Ron and Hermione come?"

"Sure."

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Krisashley and Draco**

Draco sat on the couch doing some homework. Krisashley went to the bedroom to sleep. She couldn't wait to go home and spend time with her mother and father. She felt that with the gang over, it'd be an interesting break.


	17. Gallardo Mansion Tour

**Gallardo Mansion Chap. 17**

**Disclaimer:**** Omgas, I'm sorry I haven't been updating for a long time. School has been a pain in the ass. Remember the only things I own are my OC, Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. I do not have her brilliance lol I just have to creativity to make a spinoff off a great idea. :D Enjoy :D**

**Snowyace:**

**Twinny:**

It was a blanket of white outside. After all the homework, it was finally Christmas. Ron and Hermione were reluctant to go to Gallardo Mansion. Hermione still hadn't gotten over the grudge of losing her duel to Krisashley. Ron didn't know whose side to take. Harry suggested he stay neutral like he was. The twins started decorating the manor. Christine and Beng were on a business trip at France. Their owl, Hikaoru came in with a letter from their parents:

_Kyzl, Krisashley,_

_ Dalawa kong kambal, kamusta ka na? Balik kami doon sa Christmas tapos balik tayo sa France. Miss ka naming, mahal talaga kita an dalawa kong anak. See you soon!_

_~Ma2 and Pa2_

"Aww, they're coming for Christmas!" Kae said faking happy tears.

"Let's write a response letter, Kae." Krisashley got out parchment, ink and a quill.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_ Yeah, punta po ka yo ditto sa Christmas? Saya kami ni Kyzl. Oo nga pala, may visita kami, yong kaibigan natin sa school. Dito na sila. Dumating tayo sa bahay a las ocho kahapon. Sige na pala, decorate pa ng bahay ey. See yea Christmas. Mahal po kayo!_

_LOL(Lots of Love)_

_Krisashley and Kyzl_

"Want a tour of the house?" Kyzl asked the trio.

"Sure." Ron looked around the mansion in awe.

"Fine." Hermione grumbled.

"Look, if you want out, you know where the door is." Krisashley crossed her arms.

"Hmpf"

"Momo….Momo?" Kyzl called out to their house elf.

"Yes madam?"

"Can you get us some lemonade please?" Kyzl thought it would cool their heads.

"Right away miss."

There were sparks flaring while they gazed at each other. The other 3 were getting nervous.

"Thanks Momo." Kyzl gently took the tray from the bewildered house elf. "Lemonade anyone?"

"Thanks sis." Krisashley grabbed a cup.

"Quite refreshing." Hermione wasn't cooled down yet.

"Kae, you can give them the tour while I'll go to my room. Is that ok?"

"Sure sis, go on ahead. Ok guys, the Gallardo Mansion Tour has officially started. I am your host, Kyzl Gallardo. While on this tour I highly suggest you don't touch any items you see on display. Any broken artifacts will be paid for. Any questions or comments?"

Ron raised his hand.

"Can we eat?"

"No sir, you can after the tour, now follow me." Kyzl attempted to sound professional.

Draco flooed over to the Gallardo manor, the one place he could truly be his self.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Ron glared at Draco.

"Oi, can't I see my fiancée?"

The trio looked back and forth between Kyzl and Draco.

"NOT ME MY SISTER!"

"I feel bad for her." Harry nodded.

"I don't. They're both snakes so they belong together."

"Hermione, don't talk smack bout my sister or you'll get your ass whooped."

"Quit being jealous mudblood." Draco said in a defense of his fiancée.

"You foul-" Ron lunged at Draco.

"ENOUGH!" Krisashley came downstairs, pissed. "Keep talking bitch. Keep talking." Krisashley challenged. "Not so tough now are yuou? Yeah, we are acting like immature 11 year olds for what?"

Hermione just shut up.

"That's what I thought." Draco placed his arm around Krisashley's shoulders.

"Follow us." Draco and the twins said together while walking up the grand staircase.

Ron and Harry admired the place while Hermione scowled.

"Can we eat now? Tour's over." Ron held his grumbling stomach.

"Miss, Momo has already prepared the meal for you." The house elf bowed.

"Thanks Mo, you're the best." Kyzl smiled at their house elf.

The table felt really empty since it was only 6 people sitting.

"You got a nice place." Harry commented.

"Thanks." The girls said in unison.

"The food tastes great as well." Ron eagerly ate what was on his plate.

Krisashley finished and went off to her sanctuary: the music room.

**A/N: sorry this is not really good. I wrote this a long time ago. After like chapter 26 or 27 I believe it'll get better so bear with me ok. I'll try to update as much as I can for you guys. School is a pain and finals are coming up .**


	18. Fun in the Snake Pit

**Fun in the Snake Pit Ch.18**

**A/n: ****Oh my gosh, I am so sad Dx I lost the beginning for this chapter DX so the beginning is from scratch. It's still a long ways before I update the stories in my journals that I haven't put on fanfic yet, chapters for my existing stories and finishing some unfinished chapters, one shots or the ones unfinished here on my laptop. After chapter 25, the chapters will be much better.**

Krisashley sat in front of the grand piano that adorned the music room. The reflection of the light shown on the floor gave her a shadow-like silhouette. The sheet music that was in front of her was a Sonatana in G by Beethoven. She remembered that she had to practice it for a recital that was going to take place at the end of the month.

Her fingers glided gracefully over the keys. The melody was very joyous. It made her feel beatitude for the music made her feel relaxed and she wasn't making any errors so far.

After the group finished eating, Kyzl lead them to her sister's sanctuary: the music room. The joyous music was contagious. Kyzl waited until her sister finished playing the piece.

"Wow sis, you actually got it down!" Kyzl said excitedly.

Krisashley jumped from her seat. "Oh hi guys." Her face turned red from embarrassment. "How much did you hear?"

"About half way through," Draco replied.

"So, can you only read sheets?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Yeah I can and I can play by ear."

"Wow that's a long time." Ron said in shock. "Does it take a long time to read the notes?"

"No, I can sight read and lay it once I get it."

"Did you take lessons?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I did only for a year though because of the basics and the scales. I figured out everything by myself after all the theory training."

"Whoa, awesome. Kyzl, what do you play?" Harry asked, his voice filled with excitement.

"Guitar."

"Sweet," Hermione replied. "How long have you been playing now?"

"Six years." Both Draco and Krisashley replied at the same time.

"Wow, you're very good!"

"Thanks guys. I'm gonna go take a nap. Kae, invite them to your room or show them the rooms alright."

"Yes sis, I'll do that. Let's go!" She dragged Harry by the arm and pulled them upstairs.

Krisashley chuckled and along with Draco went to her room. Draco locked the door.

"Did you just lock the door?" Krisashley's eyes widened.

"Kiki, I wanna try something." Draco said seriously.

"Ok, what is it?" Krisashley got under the covers slowly.

"Can we kiss?"

"Sure."

Draco came over and Krisashley kissed him on the cheek.

"No, not that kind of kiss,"

"Drake you can't be serious!"

Draco went to the other side and made Krisashley face him.

"Draco, we're too young to be doing this." She blushed.

"You look so cute when you blush." Slowly, he placed his lips on hers.

It was awkward since it was their first. They experimentally moved their lips together and when they were comfortable, they tried frenching. Their tongues were hesitant for a little while until they snogged furiously. Draco went on top of and broke the kiss.

"I can't….breathe."

"Then don't." Draco's mouth covered Krisashley's again.

**Kyzl and the Others**

"Woah, we got nice rooms!" Ron jumped on the bed.

"One rule, keep the room clean." Kyzl said sternly.

"Yes ma'am."

"Let's watch TV!" Kyzl got the remote and started flipping through channels.

**Draco and Krisashley**

Both pulled away out of breath.

"Good thing Kyzl isn't here otherwise you'd be dead." Krisashley chuckled.

"I can take her on any day." Draco said confidently.

"Right!" she splashed her cup of water on him so he turned into a girl again.

"Come back here!" Draco yelled chasing after his girlfriend-no scratch that, fiancée.

**A/N: haha sorry if I am making it seem like it's going too fast for the young couple. No worries, this story is far from over. Review please.**


	19. Surprise

**Surprise Ch, 19**

**A/N:** **So sorry for not updating regularly. I'm having more and more hw now since finals are close. I'm working on updating every chapter from my journal before going back to writing new chapters for my stories and working on unfinished docs on my computer. Sorry if I'm taking forever. I'll finish all my one shots first before working on my stories, so sorry if I am taking so long. I took on more than I could chew but I can get all this done xD. Please review I'd appreciate it.**

"Kyzl help!" Kriashley ran to her sister's room.

"Get your ass back here!" Draco screeched.

"Whoa, who's the hot babe?" Ron eyed Draco.

"Ewww, as if I'd ever hook up with you Weasely."

"Oh god. Malfoy's a girl!" Harry said shocked.

"Shut up Potter or else-" Draco threw cold water at the twins making them turn into boys.

"Holy Merlin, you're boys!" Hermione said shocked.

"SURPRISE!" Beng and Christine said happily.

"KYAA! Where are my daughters?" Christine started freaking out.

"Nay, we're right here. Hot water please." Kriashley gave her mouth a pouty face.

Hot water got poured on the trio and everyone went back to normal.

"Look, don't ask or tell." Kyzl pointed her finger at all three of them.

"I thought you guys were coming for Christmas. Dad, you get an early break?" Krisashley asked.

"No, we just asked to have an extra day off." Beng smirked.

"Oh, so you three must be Harry, Ron and Hermione. Hi, I'm Christine and this is my husband, Beng."

"Pleasure." the trio replied.

"Can we get our presents now?" Kyzl jumped around her mother.

"Not yet Kae, soon." Beng smiled at his daughter.

"Aw now." Kyzl whined.

"Ok, we're gonna sleep. Nice meeting you all. Enjoy your stay here at our home." Christine bowed politely and left with her husband.

"Night Kae.

"Thought you took a nap." Kyzl eyed her sister suspiciously.

"Rat-boy kept bothering me. Well, see ya guys tomorrow." Draco eagerly followed while Kyzl also did to see what he was up to.

She stealthily followed until he reached his sister's room.

_I hate to say this, but I could pass for an exceptional serpent._

When she peered inside, she got horrified. Draco-Fucking-Bastard-Who-Should-Die-Malfoy was about to kiss her sister. Kyzl burst through the door.

"You little bastard, you trying to bed my sister?" DIE!" Kyzl lunged at him and once again, started fighting.

The Golden Trio watched in amusement as Krisashely shook her head.

"Oi, break it up already!"

"No, I shall be happy when the day finally comes when he's dead!" Kyzl started choking Draco.

Krisashley went to pull her sister off the now blue Malfoy.

"You will die by my hands." Kyzl evilly laughed.

"Count me in!" Ron said eagerly.

"Can it Weasely. My beloved fiancée will protect me." Draco wrapped his arm around Krisashley's neck.

"Ha, really now?" Krisashley turned around to face him. "Who said I was?"

"Meanie. You love me right?"

"I'll think about it." Krisashley gave the wandering eyes look.

Harry chuckled.

"Guess the only woman who loves you is your mother." Ron slapped his thigh laughing.

"You traitor!" Draco glared at his fiancée.

"Shh… mom and dad'll wake up." Krisashley was starting to get irritated.

"So what do you wanna do?" Kyzl asked everyone.

"Quidditch," Harry and Draco said.

"Chess," Ron beamed.

"Laptop," Krisashley and Kyzl said at the same time.

"Sorry Ron, I guess chess is out of the picture." Hermione commented.

"Hmm, Quidditch doesn't sound bad." The twins contemplated.

"I hate flying!" Hermione whined.

"How bout we play videogames?" Kyzl suggested.

"I hate muggle contraptions." Draco complained.

"Stop being a girl!" Krisashley turned her fiancé into a girl again.

"Don't. Say. A. Word. Weasley." Draco crossed his/her arms over his/her chest.

"I wanna try!" Ron was like on a hyper pill.

"Isn't downstairs that a way?" Hermione pointed to the door.

"Yes…" Kyzl replied. "But this way is faster." Hermione was in disbelief.

"Even architecture can be illusive, Ms. Granger." Krisashley smirked as a secret passageway was revealed.

"Cool." Harry was amazed.

"Are there spiders?" Ron asked whimpering.

"Quit being a girl." Draco flipped his blonde hair.

"Oh tartar, I'm getting advice from a transvestite." Ron mumbled.

"Ooooh….burn." Kyzl pointed at Draco.

"Hey, you called me a hot babe you freaking fag!"

"Shut up." Krisashley exasperated. "You guys comin' or what?" she started getting pissed. "I swear, I feel for you Hermione."

"I feel for you too Krisashley." For once, that was something those two agreed on.

"I wanna play DDR!" Kyzl ran down excitedly.

"ooh, I love that game. Wait for me Kae!" Krisashley chased after her sister.

Kyouya ran into the room.

"Kyouya, I'm surrounded by idiots." Krisashley picked up their pet ferret and set him on her shoulder.

**Entertainment Room**

"OMG, you guys have like every game!" Hermione became in state of awe.

"Every game of what," Harry asked curiously.

"DDR!" all the girls said to the boys excluding Draco.

"What does DDR stand for?" Ron asked confused.

"Dance Dance Revolution," Krisashley and Kyzl acted as TV hosts.

"I will so own you guys." Hermione gave the twins the evil eye.

"Bring it on!" the girls' gazes matched Hermione.

**a/n:**** Sorry for all the dialogue lol.**


	20. So You Think You Can Dance Round 1

**So You Think You Can Dance Round 1 Ch.20**

"Ok, who goes first?" Harry looked nervously between the girls.

"How about we have a competition? Girls vs boys," Draco offered.

"That's the smartest thing you said all year." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Can it beaver!" Malfoy sneered at Hermione.

"Sounds great." Ron nodded.

"Ok, heads or tails?" Kyzl got out a quarter.

"I say tails." Harry shifted his glasses.

"I suggest you remover you glasses Harry." Krisashley suggested.

Harry took of his glasses and set it on the table. Hermione cast a spell that temporarily allowed Harry to see. Kyzl flipped the coin and it landed on heads.

"Looks like we win. Rat-boy, go with Ron and Harry." Kyzl gave Draco the 'I'm-gonna-kill-you look.'

"We'll whoop your asses!" Draco countered.

"Right, in your dreams." Kyzl said all sassy. "Who wants to go first?"

"Not it!" the twins replied quickly.

"Crud." Hermione swung her arm half-heartedly. "Hmm, which song,"

"Ok boys, one of you will go up against Hermione there." Krisashley looked over at Ron to see if he was confused.

"Piece of cake."

"Alrighty, welcome to "So You Think You Can Dance" competition. The rules are simple: First off, it is a boy vs girl competition excluding the transsexual gay blonde that deserves to die" Draco glared. "Each round consists of five songs. The winner with the highest score wins. The girl and boy with the highest score face off at "The Final Countdown!" The prize for the winning shall be announced at the "The Final Countdown" part of this competition. Oh, and the songs shall be chosen alternatively by the challengers. Let the game begin!" Kyzl sat on the couch with a magical scoreboard with everyone's name on it.

Harry, Draco and Krisashley joined Kyzl.

"Does that scoreboard….."Harry knew he was going to ask a stupid question.

"It does keep score, doofus. Whatever game, or sport, it will automatically keep score and you can program it either in single, double, or team mode." Draco stated the obvious.

"it's already set on team mode." Krisashley interjected Draco. "Kyzl set it for boys vs girls and our names are on it. IT will determine who has the highest score by either bumping the person's name up or down."

"Oh, ok," Harry nodded.

Hermione browsed the song selection and she chose "A Little Bit of Ecstasy." Hermione chose hard mode while Ron got beginner. Krisashley sung along with the artist while Hermione mercilessly beat Ron even though beginner didn't have a lot of steps.

Draco laughed at Ron's spiteful attempt.

"Merlin, you're worse than me when I started." Draco had tears in his/her eyes from the laughter.

"Want me to talk about it?" Krisashley smiled.

"NO!"

"Ok, when we first played, Draco just stood there cursing the pad. He almost broke it actually." Kyzl pondered.

Harry was the one laughing this time along with Ron.

"Shut it Pothead!" Draco's face went red.

Hermione owned Ron as in killing him.

"Looks like Hermione is our victor with four million!" Kyzl announced happily.

"Alright for round 2, it's Krisashley vs her rat of a fiancé, Draco-should-die-Malfoy."


	21. So You Think You Can Dance Round 2

**So You Think You Can Dance Round 2 Ch.21**

"It's so on baby! Don't think I'll go easy on you just because you're my fiancée." Draco said in a competitive tone.

"Same to you sweetheart." Krisashley looked at him slyly/competitive gaze while Kyouya went down.

"Ladies first." Draco said almost politely.

"Pleasure is all mine." Krisashley chose proud mode and Draco got hard.

"This is gonna be so good!" Harry got some popcorn form the microwave.

Hermione grabbed a bottle of water from the mini fridge.

"BOOOOO!" Ron said to Hermione.

"Nice comeback after you got your ass kicked." Kyzl crossed her arms.

Ron shut up and ate some popcorn.

The lovely couple danced to Beethoven. This match by far was the closest. It made everyone go on the edge of their seats.

"You will not…beat me….I shall be….victorious!" Sweat ran down their faces, Krisashley didn't want to lose.

"Ha, as if." Their legs burned from the intensity. I'm winning…" Draco replied.

"No I am! Quit being in denial!"

"It's pretty close." Hermione stated the obvious. "Don't know who would win, since this is a tight game."

"It's anyone's game." Kyzl, of course, wanted her sister to win.

Ron asked where the bathroom was since he drank too much Coke.

"Go to the end of the small hallway, and it's on your left." Kyzl pointed.

"Thanks." Ron ran towards the bathroom.

"Let's dance "Butterfly!"" Krisashley said to Draco

"No way, I'm choosing, so we're dancing to "I Need You." Draco picked the second song.

"Harry, want more popcorn?" Kyzl looked at the empty bowl.

"Sure." He replied.

"Mione, come with me, so you can carry the chips and drinks."

"Ok." Hermione followed.

"How do they do it?" They didn't even miss one step!" Harry was curious.

"One word: practice. It actually takes a bunch of practice to be that good." Kyzl saw the continuous arrows.

"It'd take me ages to be that good. I just gave up when I was playing against Hermione."

"We're doing "Butterfly"! " Krisashley said vehemently.

"Fine, whatever." Draco flipped his/her blonde hair over his/her shoulder.

"Well folks, who do you think will win?" Kyzl asked enthusiastically.

"I bet two galleons on Malfoy." Ron hoped that the boys' team will win.

"I bet five galleons my sister will win." Kyzl challenged.

"I'll add three more to make the game even." Harry added his three galleons with Ron's.

Kyzl's main focus was on the ten galleons in the center of the table.

"I need some water." Krisashley grabbed her sister's drink and took a quick swig. "One more song, and we shall see who's victorious." Krisashley picked the last song; she picked "Can't Stop Falling in Love."

"When we're done, you're gonna know who's your daddy, baby." Draco smirked at his fiancée.

"Keep telling that to your ego."

This song unleashed the full competitiveness of these two dancers. They danced their hearts out. In the end, Krisashley won by five hundred points.

"Who's your daddy now?" Krisashley smirked at her shocked fiancé.

She sat down and ate some popcorn.

"Damn, you beat Mione's score by double!" Kyzl said shocked. "Ok, Harry and I are up."


	22. So You Think You Can Dance Round 3

**So You Think You Can Dance Round 3 Ch.22**

"Go Kae!" Krisashley cheered her sister on.

"I'm nervous." Harry took his glasses off the table.

"It's ok, just go on beginner." Kyzl smiled.

"Ok, the top two so far are Krisashley and I." Draco looked at the scoreboard.

"I know Kyzl can beat my score."

"You got a triple A for Merlin's sake." Ron said shocked.

"At least you got an A." Ron looked at Draco sadly.

"OMG I didn't know you could play Harry!" Hermione got shocked. "Is this your first time?"

"Yes." Harry replied.

"You should go on standard mode." Krisashley suggested.

"I am actually."

Kyzl put her serious game face on.

"I've never seen her so serious before." Krisashley examined her sister's facial expression.

"I know, it's shocking."

"Hmm, wonder what Kyzl has planned for the prize." Draco thought out loud.

"Knowing Kyzl, it may be something to do with your demise." Krisashley chuckled.

"I shall release the power of the Malfoy charm."

"Ha!" Krisashley scoffed. "You, charming?" she laughed.

Ron and Hermione joined in Krisashley's laughing spree. Draco, being livid, kissed her on the lips. Everyone's jaws dropped, number one: Draco was a girl, number 2: they are not lesbian and number three: they were both girls.

"You get off my sister or you will die a quick and painful death!" Kyzl sent a murderous glare at Draco.

"Wahh, I got kissed by a girl!" Krisashley whined/cried.

Hermione patted Krisashley's shoulder. For the rest of the competition, poor Krisashley was in the fetal position. Kyzl beat her sister's score by one million.

"Draco, prepare to meet your doom." Flames seemed to have emerged from Kyzl's eyes.

"Alright, proceeding to the final round are Kyzl Gallardo and Draco Malfoy!" Hermione said excitedly. "The prize is…."

"The prize will be Draco Malfoy's dead body." Kyzl said evilly.


	23. So You Think You Can Dance: Final

**So You Think You Can Dance: It's the Final Countdown Ch. 23**

"Not if you fall for me first Kae!" Draco gave Kyzl a seductive look.

"As if. Now get your pansy, dumb blonde ass here so I can whoop it."

"Sounds naughty." Ron was thinking wrong.

"Oh, you pervert!" Hermione smacked Ron on the arm.

Harry chuckled.

"It's time for…." Krisashley somehow snapped out of her trance. "The Final Countdown!" she sang. "Alright folks, the match you've been waiting for! The rules are simple: it all rides on one final performance. The winning team shall receive fifteen galleons, five per member. Let the competition begin!"

"Ready to lose?" Draco sneered.

"No, I'm ready to win." Kyzl had a determined look in her eyes.

"Now this will be good." Krisashley finished her sister's Ponta(Fanta).

"Hey that was my last Ponta! You owe me!" Kyzl mourned her empty Ponta can. "You were such a good drink, but now you're all gone. Rest well." She talked to the can.

"Hurry up or you forfeit!" Draco was getting impatient.

"Fine, fine. Quit being a girl." Kyzl rolled her eyes. "So, who picks the song?"

"Let's do a coin toss, so you nincompoops won't fight over who picks." Krisashley picked up the quarter.

"No, how about random?" Harry suggested.

"Hate to say Potter, but that sounds like a great idea. How about it Kyle?" Draco knew that set a nerve.

"MY NAME IS NOT KYLE!" Kyzl smacked Draco on the arm. "Sure, why not." She grumbled.

The random song is…"California Dreamin'" by DJ Sammy.

"I love this song!" Krisashley squealed.

"The beat sounds funny." Ron scrunched his face a little.

"I think it's the techno." Harry trailed off.

"Actually, genre itself is called Electronica, but you could count it as techno I guess." Hermione jumped in being the smartass she was.

"Yeah!" Kyzl umped and down. "I whooped your ass big time! Who's your daddy now?" Kyzl was so excited.

"I'm still your pimp!" Draco replied hotly.

"Since when?" Kyzl said appalled.

"Since September!"

"You're Snape's little bitch!" Kyzl snapped back.

"What the- Oh yeah, I can do better than you!"

"As if, I killed you in DDR!"

"I'm smarter than you!" Draco hoped this would be the end.

"Oh shut the fuck up!" Krisashley exasperated. "The girls win and we will split the fifteen galleons and –," she got cut off from her sister.

"Kill Draco!" Kyzl gave Draco a murderous look.

Draco gulped. "I swear, I'll die an early death."

"Stop being so emo." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Try living with us for six months and let's see if you can handle these two dimwits." Krisashley crossed her arms.

"Dimwits?" Kyzl and Draco exclaimed at the same time.

"I think they'd make a perfect couple." Ron whispered to Harry referring to both Kyzl and Draco.

"What are you two whispering about?" Kyzl put her hands on her hips.

"Nothing…." Both boys stood straight and looked around the room.

"Oooh, is it about Draco and Kae?" Krisashley asked like a curious little child.

"NO!" the Gryffindor boys replied quickly, their muscles tensed a bit.

Harry put his hands up in self defense. "It's nothing Kae." Harry conjured up his most charming smile.

"Nice try, but there could be only one lady killer here," Draco stared at his nails.

"I think being a girl suits you more." Kyzl smiled at Draco.

Krisashley turned off everything and walked upstairs.

"Wait for us!" Ron and Harry ran after her.

The other three followed, Hermione stood in the middle, so Draco and Kyzl wouldn't fight.

**Beng and Christine**

Christine woke up and went downstairs.

"Tabi, can you please make some dinner?" Christine asked her house elf.

"Yes, mistress," Tabi bowed.

"Wonder what the girls and their friends doing." Beng snuck up behind his wife making her jump.

"God, you scared me." her hand was over her heart. "Maybe they're playing downstairs, don't know. Let's sneak their presents at midnight."

"You got it honey." Beng winked at his wife.

**The Kids (XD)**

Draco took a hot bath reverting back to having his own body.

"Miss, may Momo come in?" Momo knocked on the door.

"Yes, come in." Krisashley opened her door.

"Dinner will be served shortly by Tabi."

"Alright, thank you." Hermione smiled at the house elf.

"Draco and the boys walked in Krisashley's room wearing pajama pants with no top.

The girls giggled and were in their sleepwear as well.

"Dinner will be served shortly." Christine popped into her eldest daughter's room.

"Hi kids!" Beng followed after his wife.

"Put shirts on!" Christine said sternly to the boys. "Stop trying to be sexy, you can impress the girls later." Everyone laughed.

**Dinner**

"I can't wait till tomorrow!" Kyzl squealed.

"I love presents." Harry tried to smile.

"Yum, tenola (chicken with a vegetable called sayote) ." Krisashley took a scoop of rice and grabbed the bowl.

"You must miss rice." Christine chuckled.

Krisashley just nodded.

"Oriental…" Ron muttered while grabbing the rice.

"If you don't like, don't eat. Simple as that," Hermione snapped. "Filipino food tastes good."

"Thanks," the Gallardo family smiled.

"Food is food Ron." Harry got a spoonful of sayote and chicken plus rice.

"Be thankful you have food." Hermione added.

"Ok, I get the point! I wish everyone was here." Ron sighed.

"Your family?" Christine asked.

"Then go home!" Draco replied irritated.

"Christmas is so fun." Kriashley said with fake enthusiasm. (Kurisumasu wa tanoshi desu xD)

**Kyzl and Krisashley**

"Can't we kill that bastard?" Kyzl whined.

"You'd go to Azkaban." Krisashley shook her head.

"I don't care! I want him dead!"

"You liked him before, so why the sudden change." A sly smirk played on Krisashley's lips.

Kyzl remained quiet. Her sister smirked even more.

"You like him, don't you?"

"NO I DO NOT!" Kyzl's face turned red from anger.

"Are you sure I'm no on point? You're just in denial."

"Why would I fall for an annoying prat?" Kyzl shook her head.

"Opposites attract. Well, gotta go to bed. Night and love you."

"Love you too." Kyzl grumbled.

"Cheer up. Christmas is tomorrow." Krisashley placed her hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Night." Kyzl shrugged it off and went to her room.


	24. Crazy Christmas Morning

**Crazy Christmas Morning Ch.24**

**Sorry for all the dialogue Dx I feel too lazy to rewrite all my chapters haha. After I update everything from my journals, I assure you, my fellow readers my chapters will be better. Well after I finish all my one shots, the exceptions are RKHOS and XOS.**

**Sorry if I am lagging in some stories, after my journal work is all updated, I am sure that I'll get out chapters much faster for 2-3 stories xD **

**I'll try to update consistently too.**

Krisashley groaned at the sight of the depressing, gray sky. Draco snuggled into the covers smiling.

"My moogle…." Draco pulled the covers towards himself.

The reason why Kyzl hates Draco is…..

_Flashback_

"_Yeah." Everyone clapped as the twins blew out the candles._

"_Let's open presents!" the twins said excited._

"_This one is from us sweeties." Christine handed the twins identical boxes._

_Inside the boxes were two necklaces with different stones: ruby red for Kyzl and sapphire blue for Krisashley._

"_Thanks mom!" the girls hugged their parents._

"_Hey what about me?" Bengie pouted._

"_We love you, daddy." Bengie hugged his two daughters._

_After the presents from the guests were set, Krisashley grabbed a box with red wrapping._

"_Kae, happy birthday." Kyzl shook the box before opening it._

_Inside the box was a limited edition moogle._

"_Yeah, I got a moogle! Thank you twinny!"_

_Draco being the selfish git he was, walked over to Kyzl._

"_Give it." Draco grabbed the moogle._

"_Hey, that's mine!" Kyzl grabbed the moogle's arm._

"_Hey!" Krisashley shouted. "Let the birthday girl play with her moogle first. Get your own!"_

_They ignored her and continued tugging on the poor moogle's arms._

"_It's gonna rip." Krisashley said weakly._

"_Give it back you prick!" Kyzl tugged hard._

"_No way! Malfoys' don't take no as an answer!" Draco replied tugging just as hard._

_The force proved to be too much; the moogle got torn open and stuffing was scattered everywhere._

"_My moogle!" Kyzl cried. "I hate you, you bastard!" she ran upstairs to her room in tears._

"_Nice going, that was a limited edition model too." Krisashley said angrily._

_Kyzl's Room_

"_Kae….." Krisashley embraced her crying sister. "Want me to get you another one?"_

"_I….I….I…." she hiccupped._

"_That bastard, how dare he…."_

"_I'll never forgive him!" Kyzl said angrily._

_Later that evening_

"_We're terribly sorry about your moogle, here's another one." Narcissa handed the distraught five year old the new moogle._

"_It's not the same!" Kyzl threw it on the ground and ran off._

"_How could you Drake? You're so selfish." Krisashley got pissed off._

_She picked up the moogle that her sister threw and smiled sadly._

"_Thank you Tita Narcissa. Sorry about my twin."_

"_It's alrgiht. Apologize Draco." Narcissa said sternly._

_Flashback End_

**Beng and Christine**

"Crap where are my earrings?" Christine yelled at Bengie.

"I don't know why you're looking at me!" their yelling woke everyone up.

"Mom, it's seven in the morning." Kyzl groaned.

"C'mon, it's Christmas. Let's open presents!" Ron was angsty.

"Not until midnight. Shit, if I don't' find those sapphire earrings, you'll pay for it!" Christine had a fiery aura around her.

"Eekk." Bengie squeaked.

**The Gallardo twins and Draco**

"Bet I got more presents than you." Draco said arrogantly.

"As if." Kyzl scoffed. "Fucking selfish git."

"What'd ya call me?" the blond was fuming.

"You heard me!" Kyzl replied heatedly.

Krisashley rubbed her temple. "Kyaa! Where's my moogle?" Krisashley started getting frantic.

"Behind you." Kyzl narrowed her eyes. "Anyway, you motherfucker, you destroyed my precious moogle!"

"Well if you let me play with it first, it wouldn't have been broken!"

"It's your fault it broke! I didn't even have it for five minutes!"

**The Golden Trio**

"Oh boy, where are we?" somehow the trio ended up in the garden in the back.

"Whoa, what a massive labyrinth maze," Hermione said shocked. "Let's explore!" and she ran off.

"Ok, I go left and you go right." Harry and Ron split up.

**Beng and Christine**

"Now where's my other earring?" objects flew everything burying Beng.

"Honey." Bengie threw all the clothes off him. "You could've just said, "Accio earring!""

"Oh yeah, huh." She smiled dumbly. "You're so sweet."

"I love you too sweetheart." Beng lightly chuckled at his wife.

"Accio earring." She found her earring in no time. "You clean up the mess." She demanded.

"What the hell? You created the mess so you do it!"

"Please." Christine batted her eyelashes.

"No way, it won't work." Bengie crossed his arms.

"Sige na." she tugged on his arm.

"Look, just clean with magic. Besides, we have guests coming over."

"Fine." She grumbled.

**Draco and the Gallardo Twins**

Draco and Kyzl were fighting as usual. Krisashley wondered what happened to the missing trio.

_If they are in the garden, it'll take hours for me to find them. _Krisashley hopped off the bed and left the room.

"Die you bastard!" Kyzl threw a punch at Draco.

"If I fall, you're gonna fall with me!"

"Over my dead body!"

**Krisashley**

Krisashley jumped on top of the bushes and landed in the center of the garden.

_Where should I go first? _She heard three pairs of footsteps coming from the north, west and east end.

"Hi guys." Krisashley greeted the tired trio.

"Uh, we got lost." Ron said nervously.

"Happens all the time. Maps were right on the right side of the entrance."

"Crud." Hermione swung her arm.

"Thanks for the heads up." Harry said sarcastically.

"Let's go back to my room." Krisashley said giggling.

**Draco and Kyzl**

Both rivals had cuts and bruises and Krisashley shook her head at the sight of her room.

"CLEAN UP MY ROOM THIS INSTANT!" Krisashley said in fury with fire burning in her eyes.

"It's Malfoy's fault!" Kyzl crossed her arms.

"No way, it's all your fault you psycho bitch."

"You Delilah, twinny, clean up my room or you will pay greatly." Krisashley said venomously.

**Beng and Christine**

"Yeah, the room is neat again." Bengie jumped on the bed. "Ah, this is the life."

"Hey I just made the bed!" Christine said angrily.

"Too bad." Bengie stuck his tongue out like a little kid.

"We have guests honey."

"They're coming at six. Besides, our daughters are entertaining their guests. Wanna kill time?" Bengie said suggestively.

"I'll go get changed then." Christine gave her husband a seductive look.

**Krisashley's Room**

"This is why you don't leave the blonde prat with my sister." Krisashley felt irritated.

"It sucks to be you." Hermione patted her shoulder.

"I know." Krisashley put her head in her hands.

"Wanna play chess?" Ron asked Harry.

"Sure, why not." Harry replied.

Hermione watched the chess match, which Ron won.

"I shall beat you one day Ronald Weasely." Harry said after sighing in defeat.

"Be looking forward to it mate." Ron smiled cheekily.


	25. Maligayang Pasko

**Maligayang Pasko Ch.25**

After the craziness of the morning and preparations, the Weasley's came over.

"Hi Christine." Molly embraced her friend. "Nice to see you again. Oh are these your lovely daughters?"

"Yes they are, my twin daughters: Krisashley and Kyzl."

"So how are you doing Ben?" Arthur patted Bengie on the shoulder.

"Twins," Molly asked surprised.

Immediately Fred and George joined the Gallardo twins.

"Great, quadruple trouble." Molly groaned and everyone laughed.

The presents were placed under the tree.

"So, how long ago did you come back here?" Percy asked.

"Oh since September," Krisashley replied. "Or was it August?" she started second guessing herself.

"August dear." Christine corrected her daughter.

"How rude of me, let me introduce you to my children: Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Percy and Ginny. You know my other son, Ron right?" Molly asked.

"Yes, I met him yesterday." Christine replied.

Everyone nodded. The group had a grand time chit chatting while the young teens excused themselves to go downstairs.

**Entertainment Room**

Boredom. Everyone sat down staring at the TV. No one knew what to do or what game to play.

Fred and George grabbed some snacks from the mini pantry.

Krisashley went through the game selections. For sure, DDR would take too long. Since no one was doing anything, she turned on the PlayStation and popped in _Crash Bandicoot_, the first game.

Everyone's eyes were on the TV as they watched the fox go through various obstacles. Kyzl laughed every time her sister died.

"What are those strange fruit?" Fred asked curiously.

"Wumpa Fruit." Krisashley said while making Crash jump on the ledge.

"Collect 100 and you get an extra life." Kyzl added.

Krisashley didn't really mind that everyone was huddled around her watching her every move.

**Upstairs**

Charlie was talking about which dragons he was working with. Bill was happy to see his brother since he hasn't seen him in a while.

Molly and Christine gossiped about the latest news and the start of the children's year at Hogwarts.

Bengie and Arthur talked about the events happening at the Ministry. Percy jumped in saying how he wanted to work for the Ministry right after graduating from Hogwarts which made Arthur very proud of his son.

The adults were enjoying tea and biscuits while talking. It looked so aristocratic from a person's point of view if they peered in. It was as if they almost forgotten about the children downstairs.

**Downstairs**

The little ferret joined the kids downstairs. He crawled onto Kyzl's shoulder, instantly falling asleep from the warmth provided by her hair.

Krisashley completed the first island and saved her game. She yawned and went to one of the bean bags to relax.

"So, what do you guys wanna do?" Kyzl gently grabbed Kyouya and put him on her lap.

"I don't know. All we know is that we're bloody bored." Fred and George said in unison.

"How about Quidditch?" Ron asked.

"That's a great idea!" Harry's eyes lit up.

Ginny felt so nervous being around Harry. She went to join Krisashley on the beanbag.

Draco felt like joining the game as well. "Well, let's see we have twins, Weasel, Potter and Myself. Do you girls wanna join?" the blond asked.

"No, it's ok." Krisashley replied yawning. "I'm gonna take a nap."

"I can be scorekeeper." Ginny replied.

"Hell yeah I'm joining! I wanna kick ferret face into the ground." Kyzl sent an icy glare towards Draco.

Kyouya jumped off his master's lap and went towards one of the bean bags.

"Have fun." Krisashley rolled her eyes.

Hermione followed the group outside.

**The Garden**

What the group didn't know was that the garden could transfigure itself into a Quidditch pitch. It was small, but it was still good enough.

The group stood there in awe while the various paths in the labyrinth went down creating a flat surface. Some of the paths turned into leafy hoops, the fountain flipped over to reveal the center of the pitch with the chest of the various balls ready in the center.

"Sweet." The twins along with Ron said at the same time.

Ginny went to the center of the pitch.

The first team had Fred, George and Kyzl. The second team had Ron, Harry and Draco.

"You're going down Gallardo." Draco said to Kyzl.

"Oh yeah, I'll whoop your ass again like I did yesterday!"

Ginny opened the chest. "Alright, you guys know the rules. The person who catches the golden snitch wins. Let the games begin!" Ginny threw the quaffle in the air.

The snitch zipped up in various directions with Kyzl and Draco chasing after it. No bludgers were in the game for Ginny didn't want anyone injured, only Kyzl would want that.

Harry was on Fred's tail trying to steal the quaffle from him. Ron was protecting the goal just like his brother, George.

"Go get him Harry!" Ron cheered.

The snitch went towards Ron which he saw a blur of black and blond zoom by almost making him fall of his broom.

"This point is mine!" Fred threw the quaffle in the goal, which Ron failed to save.

"Ten points for Fred's team!" Ginny yelled writing it down on a piece of parchment.

This time, it was Harry's turn. Fred was too quick, he blocked Harry which allowed him the steal.

"Crud." Harry chased after Fred trying to steal back.

Another ten points was awarded to Fred because Ron again, failed to protect the goal.

"Quit stalking me ya creep of a dumb blonde!" Kyzl bumped her broom against Draco's.

"As if. The snitch is mine!"

"Not if I can help it rat-poopy-face!"

**Entertainment Room**

Krisashley would normally join a Quidditch game, but she wasn't really up for it. The bean bag felt so comfortable that her eyes were threatening to shut down on her. Shaking her head, she went to game cabinet and put in _Tekken._

While the game was loading, she went over to the mini kitchen/bar and made herself some iced coffee. From outside the window, she could see Draco and her sister chasing the snitch. She shook her head. Those two always fought as in nonstop. Simple things start it which Krisashley found very inane. Draco is always facetious when with Kyzl, he's serious while toying with Kyzl at the same time. Those two gave her a headache, wait scratch that, a migraine.

After her iced coffee, the title menu was flashing at her from the distance. Krisashley grabbed a mini foldable table and placed it in front of her while grabbing the controller with one hand while her other hand set the coffee on the table.

**Quidditch Pitch**

Draco and Kyzl were both literally pushing and shoving. Harry managed to get 30 points, but that wasn't enough for the 70 point lead that the Weasely twins had. With one final shove, Kyzl fell off her broom, Kyzl gripped the handle while Draco caught the snitch.

"Ha I beat you!" Draco said triumphantly.

Kyzl only glared at her rival while she just gave out a huff.

"Rats." Fred and George said in defeat. "We'll get you Malfoy." An unreadable expression was on the twins' faces.

Ginny ran after the group. Draco reverted the quidditch pitch back to the garden.

**Upstairs**

"Where are the children?" Molly asked Christine curiously.

"Probably outside or in the entertainment room downstairs. I know that's one of my daughters' favorite spots."

"How lost can someone be in this mansion?" Percy asked doubting getting lost was something that was possible.

"Anything's possible little brother." Bill said to Percy.

"Don't worry, the girls can take care of them, I'm sure." Bengie reassured the women.

**Entertainment Room**

Everyone came in while Krisashley was in the middle of fighting King, her character was Nina.

Kyzl angrily sat on the couch. She was so upset from losing to Draco-fucking-idiot-transsexual-bitch-Malfoy.

Kyouya went onto Kyzl's lap trying to cheer his master up by laying on his back, so she could rub his tummy.

"Your sister lost." Hermione said to Krisashley.

"You serious?" Krisashley burst out laughing as she KO'd King.

"Shut up." Kyzl scrunched her face up and just kept pouting.

"You'll get wrinkles if you keep pouting like that twinny." Krisashley didn't even turn her head, she just grabbed the iced coffee and began drinking some of it.

"Look on the bright side, we get to open presents later." Harry tried to cheer Kyzl up.

"KIDS COME AND EAT!" Molly screamed from upstairs.

"Coming!" all replied.

Krisashley saved her game, and she followed everyone out of the room.


End file.
